


Summer Camp

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Camping, Gen, friendhsip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: It's three weeks before Harry Potter leaves for his first year at Hogwarts and he's off on a summer camp with his best friend, Neville, and his sister Rose. There he'll try new activities and make new friends, some of who will go on to become his classmates and House mates.





	1. Off to Camp!

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to pettybureaucrat and sbmcniel for the great ideas for camp activities, much appreciated

“ Do I have to go?” whined eleven year old Harry Potter to his mother. 

“Harry, we've already been over this. Yes, you are going to summer camp. Neville will be there with you, and so will your sister. It's just four days, sweetheart,” soothed Lily Potter. “Thurs, Friday, Saturday and on Sunday you'll come home.”

Harry looked at his sister, Rose. She poked her tongue out at him. “I'm not hanging around with my brother,” she taunted.

“ Good,” replied Harry, crossly. He turned back to his mother. “I still have to get my things for Hogwarts,” he reminded her. 

“ We still have two weeks after camp before you leave for Hogwarts,” responded Lily gently. “ You'll be fine, sweetheart.” 

“ Aw, are you gonna miss your mummy?” teased Rose.

Harry scowled. “ That's enough, Rosie,” chided Lily. “Now, upstairs and pack. We'll be leaving early in the morning to get you to the bus.” 

“A bus?” asked Rose. 

“ Yes, you're taking the Knight bus to the Cotswalds, where you'll have fun hiking, boating and swimming.” 

“ Woo hoo,” groused Harry, walking up the stairs. The lack of excitement in his voice made his mother smile. 

“Don't forget to pack plenty of clean underwear,” called Lily, making Rose snicker. 

Harry growled and continued to his room. 

**

He had to admit he did feel a bit excited, sitting on the bus next to his best friend, Nev. There were about fifteen other children and Harry supposed they would be his classmates at Hogwarts in a few weeks. To his relief, he wasn't the only one to bring a younger sibling. 

The leader of the camp, Ms Charity Burbage, clapped her hands. “ Quiet down, please. Mr Prang, our driver, needs to concentrate.” The Knight Bus had been transformed to look like a more traditional bus.

“ Here we go,” called Ernie Prang, and the doors began to close. Harry and Neville exchanged a look of anticipation as the bus began to move. 

“ BEEP BEEP. BEEP BEEP. Everyone peered out the window to see a blue Ford Anglia pull up along-side the bus, which had braked suddenly.

As they all watched on, a red haired man and woman got out of the car. The man went to the boot and got out two bags. The woman opened the back seat door, and two young girls got out, each with a carry on bag. The short, rotund woman ushered them quickly to the bus. Ernie opened the door, and Charity Burbage stepped out. 

“So sorry to be late. This is my daughter, Ginny Weasley and her friend, Luna Lovegood,” smiled Molly Weasley. 

Ms Burbage checked her list. “ Hmm, I have a Ronald and Ginevra Weasley listed, but no Luna Lovegood.” 

The small red haired girl scowled. “ Ginny. My name is Ginny.”

Molly stepped closer to the leader. “I'm afraid Ronald is home sick with dragon pox, so Luna will take his place. We did send the appropriate owls, asking if it would be okay. We'd already paid, you see, and they wouldn't refund the fee. Did nobody let you know?” 

Charity frowned. “ No, they didn't. Well, you two better get on board, we were just leaving.” She waved her wand, sending both bags to the overly full luggage compartment under the bus. 

Molly grabbed Ginny and hugged her tight before kissing her cheek. Some of the boys on board laughed and hooted, making the girl flush. She pulled away from her mum and grabbed Luna's arm. “ Bye Mum, bye Dad, come on Luna.” 

Luna waved goodbye to the Weasley parents, allowing Ginny to pull her along. Molly and her husband Arthur watched happily as the doors closed again. 

“Find a seat somewhere, girls,” offered Ms Burbage, sitting in her own seat. Ginny nodded and looked down the aisle. There weren't too many empty seats, and none were big enough for two. 

Ginny stalked down the aisle, Luna happily following behind her and smiling vaguely at people she made eye contact with. Most looked away though, then whispered as both girls walked past.

As she got near the back of the bus where Harry, Neville and Rose were sitting, another boy began teasing her. “ Did the ickle girly get a kissy from mummy and daddy then,” he teased, making the other boy near him laugh. 

Ginny paused, noting that both boys were taking up one whole seat meant for two. “Shut it,” she ordered. 

The boy snorted. “Are you, a tiny Snidget, telling me to shut it?” he sneered. 

“Are you deaf as well as ugly. Go sit with your troll friend over there, we need this seat,” ordered Ginny, completely unafraid.

The boy frowned. “What did you just say to me?” he asked, his voice dangerously low. 

Luna tugged Ginny's arm. “Oh dear, I really do think he is deaf.” 

“Take a seat, girls,” called Charity, from the front of the bus.

“He's not deaf. A bit thick between the ears, maybe,” said Ginny to Luna. 

The boy turned red as other kids around him laughed. “ Look here, you can't say that to me,” he told her. “You're just a little girl. I bet you're not going to Hogwarts for years.” 

“You tell her, Greg,” said the boy across the aisle. A blonde haired boy in the seat behind his watched on in interest.

“Oh yeah, what House are you in?” questioned Ginny. 

The boy tilted his chin. “This is my first year, but I bet I'll be in Slytherin,” he boasted, “it's the best House.” His friend across the way nodded in approval, as did the blonde haired boy.

“Are you ready for the Sorting? My brothers are already at Hogwarts, well, except Ron, but he's going this year. I know what you have to do to get Sorted,” boasted Ginny.

Harry and Neville exchanged nervous looks at that. Both their fathers and Harry's godfather, Sirius, had told them horror stories about how one got sorted at Hogwarts. From fighting a troll to finding Peeves the ghost somewhere in the castle, each time they asked the stories got worse and worse. 

“ Besides, you look more like Hufflepuffs to me,” said Ginny, shooting them a distasteful look. 

“ Girls,” said Ms Burbage, coming down the aisle, “ you need to be in your seats.” 

Ginny smiled at the leader. “Yes, ma'am. Greg here was just moving to sit next to his friend, so Luna and I can sit here. Isn't that nice of him?” she asked sweetly. 

Ms Burbage smiled at Greg. “ Well done, Mr Goyle, you're already showing the spirit of our camp. Now, please hurry and move and sit with Mr Crabbe.”

Greg pouted and moved to sit next to his friend. Satisfied, Ms Burbage returned to the front of the bus. Greg shot Ginny a filthy look which she ignored. 

Ginny allowed Luna to slide in first, then she slid triumphantly into the seat.

“Thank you. I think you'll be lovely Hufflepuffs,” Luna said to Greg, who scowled. 

“Shut it, Blondie,” he growled, and turned to whisper with his friend, Vince. 

Luna shugged and pulled out a Quibbler from her bag. Turning it upside down, she began to read. 

Ginny settled in her seat and looked around, catching the eye of Harry and Neville. She eyed them, daring them to say something. They shrunk back in their seat, looking away. Ginny continued to look around at everybody, making eye contact with Rose. 

“That was awesome,” whispered Rose, beaming at Ginny. 

“ Rose, ssh,” shooshed Harry, shooting a worried look at the much bigger Greg and Vince. 

“Thanks,” replied Ginny, ignoring Harry. “ I'm Ginny, this is Luna.” 

“Rose,” introduced Rose. “My brother Harry and his BF are over there.”

“What's BF, boy friend?” teased Ginny, shooting them a look. 

Rose snorted, while Harry gasped and Neville flushed. “ Best friend, “corrected Rose, “practically since birth. They were born one day apart.” 

“Luna's my BF as well,” said Ginny, looking at Harry. He smiled weakly at her while Neville didn't make any eye contact at all, continuing to look out the window. “Is this your first time at camp?” she asked Rose.

Rose nodded. “Yours?” 

Ginny nodded too. “I didn't want to come; I can swim and fly at home. But Mum thought it would be a good bonding thing for me and Ron before he leaves for Hogwarts in September...and now he's not even here! Still, we'd paid the money, and Luna will be better company, anyway.” 

“ Harry and Nev are going to Hogwarts, too,” replied Rose. She looked confused. “So where is your brother, then?” 

“ He got the pox, dragon, that is. Charlie just started working in Romania this past year, we think he may have brought it back with him and passed it on to Ron and my other brother Percy. Course, Perce doesn't mind staying in bed, reading and all. He's a bit of a swot, is Percy. Now, Fred and George, Merlin knows what would happen if they were laid up in bed with the pox. I swear they would blow up their beds, they would.” 

There was silence as all the people around her tried to make sense of all the names mentioned. “Er, who are Percy and Charlie and Fred and George?” asked Rose. 

“Oh, they're my other brothers. I have six. Bill's my favourite, though,” confided Ginny. 

“Goodness, you have six brothers?” asked Rose, scooting to get closer to this interesting girl.

Ginny nodded. “ Yep and I'm the youngest, and only girl.” 

“Merlin, I thought one was bad enough,” said Rose, shooting a look at Harry. 

He scowled at her. “Shut it.” He then smiled nervously at Ginny when she looked at him. 

Ginny opened her carry on bag, fishing out a plastic container. When she removed the lid, the most delicious smells enveloped the back of the bus. “Mini muffin?” she asked Rose, offering her one. “Mum made them this morning.” 

“Thanks...mmm, apple and blueberry,” moaned Rose, taking a bite. 

Ginny offered Luna one and she took one herself. “ Ooh, good, treacle tart, my favourite,” she said, licking a crumb away from the corner of her mouth. Harry's mouth was watering, it was his favourite too. 

“Gimme one, Freckle face,” taunted Greg. The smell had made his tummy rumble. 

“No, they're only for my friends,” protested Ginny, about to offer one to Harry and the quiet boy, Nev. 

Greg leaned over and swiped the container out of her hands. He threw one across the aisle to a boy there. “Hey, Theo, heads up. Here, Vince. Draco?” 

Harry felt bad for Ginny, and almost expected her to cry. His own sister looked pale, as if she knew something bad was about to happen. “ Should we call Ms Burbage?” whispered Neville. 

Harry looked at Ginny. She looked grim and was again rummaging in her bag, To his surprise, she pulled out a wand. He nudged Neville and gestured to Ginny. Neville's mouth fell open. “How did she get a wand?” he whispered. Harry shrugged.

Ginny pointed her wand at Greg and muttered something under her breath. Harry saw sparks fly out from the end of her wand and almost saw the spell head straight to the stolen muffins, now in the hands of five boys, for Greg had shared them around, hoping to gain favour with them, the blonde haired boy in particular. 

Ginny grinned and quickly returned the wand to her bag. Sensing eyes on her, she turned and met Harry's concerned gaze. 

She put her fingers to her lips. “ Ssh,” and then to his surprise, she winked. She then turned back to watch Greg and the others. 

“Ew, gross. What is this? Hey, Greg, you gave me this muffin, it tastes like shi-” 

“What's going on down there?” called Miss Burbage. 

“I think I'm going to be sick,” moaned Vince. One by one they spat out their muffins and glared at Greg. 

“What did you do?” complained Greg to Ginny, wanting to shift the blame back to her for making his friends sick. 

“Who, me?” asked Ginny, batting her eyes in innocence. 

“You did something, I know you did,” he said, standing and looming over her, threateningly.

“Prove it,” demanded Ginny. 

The bus stopped suddenly. Greg was caught off guard and fell down in the middle of the aisle. Rose, Harry and Neville looked at Ginny, but she was giggling at Greg who ended up rolling down the aisle. 

They all looked up when Miss Burbage clapped her hands. “Children -we're here!” 

All the children eagerly scrambled to the closest window and peered out.

Camp had begun!


	2. Chapter 2

“Welcome to Camp Hogwarts,” boomed Ms Burbage. “As some of you may already know, this camp is a great chance for you to meet other boys and girls before you go to our great school. Look around you...the person next to you may end up being Sorted into the same House as you. Your Houses will become your family while you are at Hogwarts,” she announced.

The children all looked around at each other, some smiling nervously when they made eye contact. The blonde boy, Draco, looked around to see if there was anyone there he should possibly make an effort to befriend. His father had suggested several people who Draco hadn't met before that were children of men his father had business dealings with. He really hadn't wanted to come to this stupid camp but his mother had insisted it would be good for him. Draco thought his father would agree with him that it was a waste of time, but instead told him to use the time to cultivate necessary contacts.

He made eye contact with the boys at the back...Potter and Longbottom. His father hadn't mentioned them, but he knew both families were well known amongst the Sacred Twenty-Eight. He supposed he'd see how it panned out. Personally he thought they seemed pretty weak.

His gaze then shifted to the tiny red haired girl with the big mouth. He knew she must have done something to those muffins but couldn't figure out how she had done it without a wand. She was sly, that one, and completely unafraid. Despite that boy Greg being nearly double her size, she'd stood up to him. He'd have to keep an eye on her. 

“Now, we are going to calmly step off the bus in an orderly fashion and you will go gather your bag. Please thank Mr Prang for driving us here, you will see him again on Sunday when he returns to take us home. Now, quickly and calmly, let us alight,” announced Ms Burbage, and she hopped off the bus. 

Of course, Greg and his friend Vince stood and tried to burst their way to the front, pushing people back into their seats. Draco took note that nobody protested, instead, letting them get away with it. Ms Burbage was already off the bus and hadn't seen anything. 

“Prats, both of them.” 

Draco turned to see the red haired girl talking to the blonde one. He almost admired her gumption, instead he thought her a young fool to be so open. He thought her parents should have raised her better. He stood, content to alight from the bus in an orderly fashion. 

“ Come now, that's it,” encouraged Ms Burbage, as Draco, the Potters, Neville, Ginny and Luna were the last to get off. “Now, go grab your bags and wait with the others. Then we'll walk up to the camp ground.” 

“Don't you have elves to take our belongings?” asked Draco, haughtily. 

“No, Mr Malfoy, we do not. This is a hands-on camp. You will be expected to carry your own bags, make your beds in the morning and assist with general kitchen duties throughout the day, including helping prepare the daily meals,” informed Ms Burbage. 

Draco was outraged. “I've sure my parents had no idea about any of that when they signed me up for this camp. Wait till my father hears about this! You expect me to do manual labour?” 

Ms Burbage smiled easily, used to the ways of spoilt children. “Perhaps that's why your parents signed you up for this camp,” she suggested gently. “It might even make you appreciate your house elves when you return home.” She then clapped her hands to gather the children's attention. “Let's all say goodbye to Mr Prang and we shall go to the campgrounds.” 

“Goodbye, Mr Prang,” chorused most of the children. Draco, Vince, Greg and Theo ignored the man, dragging their bags along the ground. 

“They do have wheels, you know,” said Rose, as they went past her. “Here.” She showed them how to pop the handle up and roll the bag, using her own luggage as an example. 

“She was probably a house elf in her past life,” snickered Greg, making Rose flush in embarassment. 

“Hey, be nice,” called Harry. 

Greg stopped and turned around. “Or what?” he sneered at Harry. 

“Let's go children,” called Ms Burbage, and Greg shot Harry a look then hurried to catch up with Vince and Draco, who were muttering angrily together.

“That was really nice of you, standing up for your sister,” said a blonde haired girl, walking past Harry with a red haired girl. “I'm Hannah and this is Susan. We're starting at Hogwarts this year.” 

“Us too,” said two Indian girls together, walking nearby “She's Padma,” said one, pointing to the other girl. 

“And she's Parvati,” said Padma, with a giggle, pointing at her sister. 

“We're twins,” they chorused.

Harry smiled politely as he and Neville began walking to a large cabin with the four girls, following behind two other boys. Harry looked back for Rose, spotting her walking and talking with Ginny and Luna. Well, Ginny and Rose were talking, Luna was still reading her newspaper, completely unaware of where she was walking, Ginny pulling both bags as if it were perfectly normal.

“Excuse me for asking, but how come you have a wand? Are you going to Hogwarts this year, have you already got your books and things?” Rose asked Ginny shyly  
.   
Ginny smiled at the girl, younger than her by a year. “No, I'll be going next year, with Luna. My mum said I'll have to use my gran's wand. I nicked it to bring with me...just in case.” 

Rose thought about it. “But what if the camp ladies find it? Won't you get in trouble?” 

Ginny grinned and looked around. After making sure no-one else was looking, she pulled a second wand out of her bag. “My brothers – Fred and George – they have loads of fake wands from Zonko's. I nicked one of them too. If anyone asks, I'll just say I have a toy wand. I'm only nine, nearly ten, how would I have a wand?” She feigned an innocent look as she mimicked her response if she was ever asked. 

Rose laughed, admiring the girl's daring. “Your brothers sound fun.” 

Most times,” agreed Ginny, “unless they are pulling a prank on you. Then you have to watch out for them. Does Harry pull pranks on you?” 

Before Rose could reply, Ms Burbage clapped her hands loudly to get their attention. 

“Hurry now,” encouraged Ms Burbage, waiting for everyone to gather at the front of a large cabin. “This here is the communal cabin. This is where we will share our meals and we will all meet here every morning before the day's activities.” 

“You mean there is no breakfast in bed?” asked a haughty dark haired girl. 

Ms Burbage chuckled. “Breakfast is at eight in the morning, lunch at twelve and dinner at six. There will be snacks at ten, three and hot chocolate at eight. Lights out are at nine o'clock at night, and there is no leaving your cabins after lights out,” she explained. She smiled as another witch joined her. “This here is Mrs Pucey, her son Adrien is a member of Slytherin House at Hogwarts. She is my co-leader here at Camp Hogwarts. Please say hello.” 

“Hello, Mrs Pucey,” chrorused all the children. 

The unsmiling witch looked them all over frostily. “Hello. Boys, come with me.” She walked away, not even looking back to see if the boys were following her or not. 

Harry shrugged at Rose; they had expected they would be separated. But for the first time, Rose seemed unsure that she wanted to be away from her big brother. 

“Girls, this way,” called out Ms Burbage, and she began walking in the opposite direction, to two cabins on the hill. 

Reluctantly, Harry went one way and Rose the other. On the premise of checking his luggage, Harry stopped and watched Rose wheel her luggage, too. As he watched, Ginny stepped up beside her, with Luna not too far away. The three smallest girls trailed behind the others, with Ginny and Rose talking. Harry felt a tug of his heart, thankful that at least Ginny and Luna were there for Rose.

“Mr Potter, we're waiting for you,” called Mrs Pucey. Her tone indicated she was not happy he was lagging behind. 

“Sorry, coming,” he called, and with a last look at his sister, he hurried to catch up with Neville. 

“Right, these two cabins are for the boys,” announced Mrs Pucey, pointing to two cabins, side by side. “There are five bunks to a cabin, and you are expected to make your bunks every morning and keep your area tidy. There are to be no girls in this cabin, and boys are not allowed in the girl's cabins. Is that clear?” she asked sternly. 

Hary raised his hand. “My sister is only nine, what if she needs to come and talk to me?” he asked. 

“You can meet in the communal hall, Mr Potter,” replied Mrs Pucey. She looked at her clipboard. “Right, in this cabin we have Terry Boot, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Anthony Goldstein and Neville Longbottom. The other cabin is Ernie MacMillan, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Now, hurry along, you have thirty minutes to pick a bed and unpack and then we'll all meet in the communal hall for lunch.” She looked around. “Well, what are you waiting for, MOVE!” she yelled. 

The two groups scattered, with Neville shooting Harry a regretful look that they weren't in the same cabin. 

The cabin was roomy, despite having five beds set up in there. Each bed had a small wardrobe and small chest of drawers. Harry wondered if it was set up like the dorms at Hogwarts. He thought he might ask Miss Burbage later, she seemed to at least like children, unlike the frosty Mrs Pucey. 

“Oy, why is there a spare bed in here?” asked the blonde haired boy, Draco, pointing. 

Harry looked and sure enough, there was a spare bed. “Oh, Ronald Weasley is sick with dragon pox, so he couldn't come,” he explained. 

Draco lounged on his bed, not bothering to unpack. He looked around; he knew Theo from back home, but the other two were unknown to him. “You, you.” He pointed to Harry and Ernie. “Go to the other cabin, swap with those two big boys, er, Greg and, well, whoever his friend is. I want them in here,” he said arrogantly. 

Ernie and Harry exchanged looks. “I don't know if we're allowed to swap,” said Harry. 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Merlin, you are a goody two shoes, aren't you? Maybe you should be in the girls cabin with your sister,” he sneered. 

Harry felt angry. “Maybe we don't want you in here either. Why don't you go to the other cabin,” he challenged. 

“I think I will,” said Draco, haughtily. He looked at his friend. “Coming, Theo?” 

Theo Nott shook his head, for he had just finished unpacking. Draco shot him a filthy look before heading out the door, leaving it open. Within minutes, Neville was in their cabin, and looking much happier. 

“Thank Merlin,” he sighed, taking the bed next to Harry. “I don't like those two big boys, Greg and Vince.” 

“Well, you're here now,” said Harry, relieved, himself. “Listen, I know what Mrs Pucey said, but if my sister needs me, well, I hope you'll all understand if she comes in,” said Harry, looking around at all his bunkmates. As far as he was concerned, this was non negotiable.

To his relief, they all nodded, even Theo, and with relief, he began unpacking. 

The girls were having much the same experience. “Okay girls, these are your cabins, there are six beds in the larger cabin and five in the smaller. Pick out a bunk and begin unpacking please, you are expected to meet back in the communal hall for lunch in thirty minutes, so no dilly dallying. You can place your trunks either at the end of your bed or under your bed. You are expected to make your bed before breakfast each morning and keep your general area tidy,” explained Miss Burbage. 

The dark haired girl rolled her eyes. “I'll just call my family house elf,” she whispered to another girl, who giggled. 

Miss Burbage looked at her clipboard. “Okay, in this cabin we have Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones,” – the two friends exchanged smiles at being placed together – “Lavender Brown, Tracey Davis and Daphne and Astoria Greengrass. Girls, off you go,” gestured Miss Burbage. 

She turned to look at the remaining girls. “And here we have, Padma and Parvati Patil, Pansy Parkinson, Rose Potter and Ginevra Weasley. Oh,” she exclaimed, looking at Luna. She frowned, looking back at her clipboard. “Oh dear. We don't have a bed for you.”

“Can't we get Ron's bed from the boys cabin and bring it here for Luna?” asked Ginny, grabbing Luna's hand, as if worried the two may be separated.

Charity flipped pages over on her clipboard, hoping the answer would materialise in front of her. “Er yes, that is one possibility, I suppose.” 

“Wouldn't that violate the safety code?” enquired Susan Bones, a stickler for the rules. “The rule states five beds to a cabin this size.” 

“Yes, you're right,” realised Miss Burbage. “Oh dear.” 

“It's okay, Luna can share my bed, we're both kind of little,” said Ginny. Luna was half a head taller than Ginny, who was only slightly taller than Rose. 

“Oh yes, that sounds like fun,” agreed Luna. 

“Good,” said a relieved Miss Burbage, “now head indoors and unpack, and we'll see you all soon in the communal hall for lunch. Pip, Pip!” 

Five of the six girls grabbed their bags and headed inside, but Pansy Parkinson headed for the other cabin. “I want to stay with Daphne and Tracey,” she pouted.

Ginny headed inside, dragging her battered trunk along. “Which bed, do you reckon, Lu?” she asked. 

Luna looked around, eventually picking one by the window. They went over to claim it, patting the one next to it for Rose, who gratefully followed. She had been quiet since she and Harry were separated. 

The others followed and they all began unpacking, only looking up to see a pretty blonde haired girl enter their cabin. “Honestly,” she huffed, “that Pansy girl!” She brightened, “Hi, Roomies, I'm Lavender! I just know we're all going to be best friends.” She smiled at the Patil twins and moved to the free bed near theirs. 

The girls continued their unpacking, talking amongst their two separate groups. But they all checked their cabin was tidy before they left together to go meet the others for lunch.


	3. The Hike

They all met for a simple lunch of sandwiches and fruit. To Rose's relief, the tables weren't segregated by sex, so she was able to sit with Harry and Neville, and Ginny and Luna joined them. 

After lunch they were told to take their trays of food up to the service area, where camp elves would take them away to clean. Most of the other children did this with no fuss, but Harry noted that Draco told Greg to take his, and Pansy told Tracey to take hers. 

Ms Burbage beamed at them as they all lined up outside the communal hall. “Right, now we are going to go on a nature hike. There are some lovely flora around these areas, and you may come across some creatures. I must ask that you do not attempt to catch the creatures but you may leave some food for them. Our camp elves have prepared some bags of food scraps for them, you can take one soon. Now, I have highlighted which path we are going to take, I ask that you buddy up, we don't want anybody getting lost.” She began to hand out a pamphlet of all that the camp had to offer, including several hikes in the area, one of which was highlighted. 

Ginny grabbed Luna's hand. Naturally, the twins paired up, with Lavender hovering near them. Greg and Vince paired up, as did Draco and Theo. Pansy paired with Tracey, Daphne with Astoria and Susan with Hannah. Terry and Anthony paired up too. Harry looked torn between his sister and his best friend, while Ernie flushed at being picked last for the boys. 

“It's all right, Harry, I'll pair with Ernie,” offered Neville kindly, “go and look after Rose, she looks a bit lost.” He moved to stand next to Ernie, offering to be his hiking buddy. Ernie nodded in relief, and Harry moved to stand next to his sister, who grabbed his hand and held on tightly. 

“We'll be hiking for an hour, and then we will come back and do some arts and crafts, so take note of what we see on our hike. You may like to draw or paint a picture of something that takes your interest, the views are magnificent. There are several flowering bushes on our hiking path that you may pick from, these are noted in your pamphlet,” explained Charity. 

Harry looked over at Neville, who looked keen to find the flowers. Luna was whispering in Ginny's ear. Draco merely looked bored. 

They set off, with the Patil twins eagerly following their leader. Terry and Anthony were second, with Susan and Hannah close behind them. The rest followed at their own pace, which soon made a gap from the front pack. 

Draco had no interest in walking for the sake of walking, nor take in the impressive scenery. He did, however, find it amusing to walk amongst the foliage, holding a branch back till the very last moment, so it flung back and smacked Greg and Vince in the face. He cracked up laughing, ignoring the two boy's scowls. 

“That's not very nice to treat your friends that way,” said Rose, bravely. 

“What's it to you?” sneered Draco. 

Harry stepped protectively in front of his sister. “It's just not very nice, that's all. But they're your friends, so it's none of our business, Rose.” 

“That's right, do-gooder. You'll be a Hufflepuff for sure,” stated Draco. He pushed past Ginny and Luna, who were coming to see if Rose needed help. He elbowed Luna and she fell to the ground. 

“Hey!” called Ginny angrily, as she helped Luna to stand. Draco ignored her, stomping away from the path they were supposed to stay on. Reluctantly, Theo followed him, looking back at the others, shrugging with some sort of regret.

“I don't like that boy,” said Ginny. She looked at her friend. “Luna, are you all right?” 

“Oh yes, I'm fine, but I fear Draco and Theo aren't. That path is full of dangers, look,” exclaimed Luna. Sure enough, the path the boys had taken was marked with a large X, stating in large letters it was not safe to take. 

“Oh dear, what shall we do? Miss Burbage is far ahead,” said Rose. 

“We should go and find them, I suppose,” said Ginny in resignation. 

“But the path...” said Ernie, pointing to the big X. 

“Ernie, you could go ahead and tell Miss Burbage, we'll go find Draco and Theo,” suggested Harry.

“Yes, er, good idea,” said a relieved Ernie, and hurried up the path to catch up with the others. 

“Come on, then,” sighed Harry, and the other four walked alongside of him. 

“He's such a prat,” decided Rose, after they had walked for five minutes. 

“Come on, Luna,” called Ginny, for Luna had stopped at a bush. 

“Coming!” called Luna, shoving something in her pocket. She ran to catch up to the others. 

“Hey, I hear something,” said Neville, suddenly. 

They heard chittering, then Theo's voice, sounding worried. “Come on, Draco, let it go.” 

The five exchanged concerned looks, then ran to a clearing, where they found Draco holding a squirrel by its tail. 

“Look what I found,” he gloated, swinging the obviously scared creature. 

“Let it go,” demanded Harry. 

“Make me,” argued Draco. 

“How did you catch it?” asked Ginny, curiously. 

“That's for me to know,” said Draco. He swung the creature, making it chitter louder in fear. 

Rose burst into tears. “Let it go, Draco, please.” 

Draco looked happy with all the attention. “No. Think I'll keep it, take it home, lock it in a cage.” 

“NO!” 

They all looked in surprise to see Luna staring at Draco. “You have to let it go, Draco,” she demanded. “Creatures do not belong in cages, they should be free to roam, to be with their family. Let it go...now.” 

Ginny's eyes widened at Luna's forceful tone; she had never heard her friend speak like that. But she knew how much Luna loved animals and even creatures that only she could see, and Ginny believed in Luna. “Let it go, Draco,” she ordered. 

The five new friends moved to surround him and Theo. Outnumbered, Draco gave up. “Fine,” he spat, dropping it. The squirrel squeaked and ran off hurriedly. “Dirty creature,” he said in disgust. 

“I know you are, but what am I?” asked Ginny, mocking. 

“Huh?” Draco didn't understand. 

Rose snickered, for she did understand. Draco frowned and took a menacing step towards the youngest girl. He found himself facing a wall of Harry, Neville, Ginny and Luna. 

“Children!” 

They broke apart to see Miss Burbage heading for them. “Children, this is not the path we are supposed to be on. Come now, we need to join the others.” 

“Sorry, Miss,” apologised Harry, nudging Draco, expecting him to also apologise...but none was forthcoming. 

“Draco got lost, so we came to find him. He was so scared he was nearly crying,” said Ginny, sticking her tongue out at Draco behind Miss Burbage's back. 

“Was not!” cried Draco. “Tell them, Theo.” 

But before Theo could say anything, Miss Burbage came over to Draco, patting him on the shoulder. “There, there, it's okay to be scared. That's why we suggest you stay with the group. Now, come on, let's go see the others. We'll head back to camp and do arts and crafts,” cajoled the leader. And to Draco's humiliation, she took him by the hand and led him away. 

“I'm not a baby,” he said, and pulled his hand away from hers, storming off back to the correct path. 

“If it sounds like a baby, and acts like a baby...” said Luna, reaching up to pluck a pretty leaf off a tree. 

“He's a baby,” agreed Rose, and laughingly they followed their leader back to rejoin the rest of their group. Draco was still stomping angrily back to camp. Unsurprisingly, neither Theo, Vince or Greg hurried to catch up with him. 

Mrs Pucey was none too pleased to see them all back so soon, but Miss Burbage organised some early snacks while they started their arts and crafts. All of the group that had been with Miss Burbage had collected leaves, flowers and berries to make some sort of art with. She had also collected some herself, which she shared with Harry and Rose, who had nothing. 

They sat with some others, pressing their leaves and flowers onto paper. Neville was with Parvati and Lavender, the latter two making pretty flower crowns under Neville's surprising instructions and supervision. Ginny and Luna were at a table by themselves, talking companionably while Ginny painted. 

Rose finished her craft, so she got up and went over to see what Ginny and Luna were doing. Luna held something up, offering it to Rose, who took it. They continued talking, then Rose left and went to see Neville for a while, before returning to Harry. 

“Look what Luna gave me,” she said happily, dangling something close to his face. He recoiled, then focused. It was a pair of earrings. 

“Are-are those radishes?” he asked, bewildered. 

Rose nodded. “Luna said they're lucky.” She held them up to her ears. “What do you think?” 

“You don't have your ears pierced, so you can't wear them,” reminded Harry. 

“Ginny says she knows how to do it, her brother Bill has his ear pierced and he told her how to do it,” explained Rose. 

“No way, Rose, I won't let you,” said Harry, emphatically. 

Rose's smile fell. “You're not the boss of me,” she said grumpily. 

“I am while we're at camp,” he reminded her. 

“You're just no fun,” she pouted, and stormed back to Ginny and Luna. The three sat whispering, occasionally looking back at Harry. 

“Okay, children,” called Miss Burbage, “we have an hour till dinner. You may all go out and play. Hannah, Susan and Terry, would you please return here in thirty minutes to help serve the meal with our friendly camp elves? Vincent, Gregory and Lavender, you will assist the elves after dinner.” 

Hannah and Susan nodded eagerly, and Terry simply shrugged, looking resigned. Vincent and Greg didn't look pleased at all. 

“Preposterous,” snorted Draco. “Working like house elves. It won't be like this at Hogwarts, you know.” 

Everyone trooped outside, glad to get some sunshine. “Maybe it will,” suggested Parvati. 

“If it does, I'll tell my father to transfer me to Durmstrang,” said Draco, immediately. 

“Are you saying you've never helped to prepare a meal, or done dishes or anything?” asked Lavender, astounded. 

“I'm a Malfoy,” he said pompously. “We have, like, a hundred house elves at Malfoy Manor,” he bragged. 

“Bet you don't,” challenged Ginny. 

“What would you know about house elves,” he sneered, looking down at her. 

“Well, what do they all do?” she asked, unafraid. 

“It's a rather large manor,” boasted Draco. “We have many house elves for the cleaning, several that take of the gardens, and then there are the ones that deal with our food and laundry. Mother, naturally, has her own personal elf. I shall probably have one too, soon, now that I'm of age to go to Hogwarts.” 

“Will he lay out your jammies and wipe your bottom,” teased Ginny, making the others laugh. 

“He would if I ordered him to,” said a ruthless Draco, and Harry felt sorry for the elf that would be assigned to Draco. 

“Come on, let's go play,” suggested Rose, tugging on Harry's arm. He and Neville followed her down to the water. “Surely we'll go swimming tomorrow,” she commented, looking up at the sunshine, sparkling down on the blue water.

“I'd rather go canoeing,” said Ginny, as she and Luna came up behind them. “I can swim any time at the Burrow. Luna, be careful.” Her friend was peering into the lake, her nose almost touching the water. 

Luna sat back. “There's something in there,” she explained, “or someone. I wanted to see.” 

“What is it?” asked Harry, as he, Rose and Neville peered into the calm lake. 

“I'm not sure, yet,” shrugged Luna. She twirled some hair around her finger. “Hope there's pudding after dinner.” 

“Want to play a game?” asked Hannah, approaching them. 

“Sure, what?” asked Rose. 

“I don't know. Any ideas?” asked Hannah, to anyone in general. 

Pansy, Tracy and Daphne were talking in a group near the communal cabin, but Astoria came over to join them. “May I play too?” she asked shyly. 

“Of course,” agreed Hannah, smiling kindly. 

“ Kiss chasey,” suggested Lavender, but she was immediately howled down. 

“Hide and seek?” suggested Ginny. 

“If we had a large rope we could skip,” lamented Rose, then spent the next few minutes explaining skipping rope to Ginny and Luna. 

“I could show you my Chocolate Frog card collection. I have like, eight Dumbledore's if anyone wants to trade?” asked Ernie. 

“My brother collects them,” said Ginny, “but I don't know what he's got.” 

“We could make these?” suggested Lavender, removing a bangle from her wrist. She straightened it, then quickly slapped it on her wrist, and it wrapped itself around once again. “Slap bands. My Muggle neighbour showed me how to make them at her birthday party.”

The girls all oohed and aaahed over them, but the boys weren't interested. “How about this?” asked Anthony, pulling out a cube, its sides a mismatch of colours. “It's also a Muggle toy.”

“I know what that is, our cousin Dudley has one,” cried Harry. He took it from Anthony and confidently began twisting and turning it. 

“What is it?” asked Susan. Astoria and Ginny looked at each other and shrugged, watching Harry closely. 

“It's a Rubik's cube,” explained Rose to the other girls. “You have to try and turn it to get each side just one colour.” 

They all had a turn, with Harry getting the closest, but none of them succeeded. Hannah, Susan and Terry had to leave, and Draco, Vince and Greg strolled down. 

“Hey, what's that?” asked Greg, snatching it out of Neville's hands. 

“Be careful,” warned Anthony. 

“Bet you can't get all the sides just one colour,” taunted Ginny.

“Why don't you just rip the stickers off?” suggested Vince. 

“Because that would be cheating,” reminded Padma. 

Draco sat back and watched them, saying nothing. 

“Stupid Muggle crap,” said Greg, after a time, and he threw it in the lake. Draco snorted with laughter.

“Hey!” cried Anthony, running down to the lake 

“That's not fair,” several cried, and ran down to join Anthony at the lake's edge. Draco, Greg and Vince sauntered behind them.

“Let's push Greg in, make him go find it,” suggested Ginny. 

“That was mean, Greg,” cried Rose, turning to face the boy, her hands on her hips and reminding Harry of their mother. 

“You could have just given it to someone else,” scolded Parvati. 

“It wasn't yours to throw away,” reprimanded Padma. 

“Shut it,” growled Greg, and he went to sit with Draco and Theo Nott. Vince followed after him. 

'We could still play kiss chasey,” said Lavender, hopefully, eyeing Harry and Ernie. Anthony was still staring into the depths of the lake in despair. 

A gong sounded. “Children, dinner time,” called out Miss Burbage. 

Draco, Theo, Vince and Greg sauntered up to the cabin, with Pansy hurrying to catch up with them. Padma, Parvati and Lavender met up with Daphne and Tracey, the five conversing easily. Daphne seemed a lot nicer when Pansy wasn't around. 

Neville and Ernie were next, discussing the plants they had seen on their walk, and Harry followed, with Rose and Astoria. Ginny was with them but she stopped to look back for Luna. 

Anthony was staring into the lake when Luna took his hand. “It's okay. I'm sure you'll get it back,” she consoled. 

“How?” asked a despondent Anthony. “It would have sunk all the way to the bottom right now.” 

“Magic,” said Luna, simply. She smiled at Anthony. “Come on, it's dinner time.” 

Anthony nodded and let Luna pull him away. They caught up to Ginny, who had waited for them. “That was really nice, Luna...but I don't know how Anthony's going to get it back.” She leaned over to whisper. “ Do you?” 

“No idea,” said Luna, “ but I do believe he will get it back. Isn't that enough?” She skipped ahead, eager for dinner. 

Ginny exchanged a shrug with Anthony. “She's hardly ever wrong about these things,” offered Ginny. 

“Hardly?” asked Anthony, despondent. 

“Sorry,” said Ginny, as they joined the others. 

/*/*/*/*

“Psst. Harry.” 

Harry twitched in his bed, but didn't wake up. 

“Harry, wake up.” Someone nudged his shoulder. 

“Mmph, go 'way, still sleepy,” he muttered, turning on his side, still half asleep. He inhaled a light floral fragrance and he sniffed, appreciatively. 

Someone put their mouth right next to his ear. “Harry, wake up.” 

“Aargh,” cried Harry, but it was stifled by a hand clamped over his mouth. His eyes were wide open as he stared into familiar brown eyes. “Ginny?” 

She nodded. “ Sorry, but it's Rose.” 

Harry sat up immediately. “ Is she all right?” 

Ginny shook her head and looked over to the end of Harry's bed. Harry looked too, only to see his sister standing there, fiddling with the belt on her dressing gown. Her eyes were red rimmed and she looked so sad. 

“She should stay here tonight,” decided Ginny, in a whisper. “You have the spare bed that would've been Ron's.” 

“But it's boys only,” reminded Harry, as he held his hand out to Rose. She scrambled to his side, tucking herself under his arm. “It'll be okay,” he crooned softly to her. 

“I miss home,” confessed Rose. “I miss Mum and Dad.” 

“It's just two more days, Rose,” consoled Ginny. “You can sleep in here at night, and I'll wake really early and come get you before the camp ladies check on us in the morning.” 

“You will? Promise?” sniffed Rose. 

Ginny nodded. “ Of course I will. We're friends, yeah?” 

Rose smiled, feeling better. She nodded. “Friends.” 

“Do you really think you can wake up early enough?” asked Harry, doubtfully. 

Ginny nodded. “I wake early all the time at home, so I can break into the shed and take my brother's brooms out for a fly. Don't tell Ron, though,” she warned Harry, who nodded. 

“Wazzzgoinon?” muttered Neville, half asleep, making them all still. When he didn't wake fully and began snoring again, they sighed in relief. 

“Come on, Rosie, into bed then,” said Harry, and Ginny turned the covers down on the other bed. Rose hopped in, turning on her side so she would be facing Harry. 

“Thank you, Ginny,” she yawned. 

“I'll see you early in the morning,” reminded Ginny. “Goodnight.” 

She went to leave, but Harry had grabbed her hand. “Thanks Ginny, for looking after Rose and bringing her to me.” He squeezed her hand. 

Ginny blushed but squeezed his hand back. “Good night, Harry,” and she quickly left.


	4. The Lake

True to her word, Ginny crept into the boy's cabin early and woke Rose to return her to the girl's cabin. Harry didn't even hear them, sitting up suddenly an hour later in panic once he woke to see Rose's bed empty and already made. 

He looked for her immediately upon entering the communal hall. She was giggling at something Lavender was saying, but she too, looked up as he entered, and the two Potter siblings shared a secret smile. 

Ginny and Luna were deep in conversation. Susan, Hannah and the Patil twins seemed to have already made a strong friendship. Pansy was looking lost, sitting near Draco and the other boys. Tracey, the Greengrass sisters and Anthony were on breakfast duty and they already stood behind long tables, ready to begin serving. 

Harry waited till Ginny and Luna left their table to go get food, then he hurried to join them. “Hey,” he said, to get their attention. 

“Hello, Harry,” smiled Luna. “Did you sleep well? I did. I dreamed a fairy came and woke me up and together we flew on a magnificent Thestral to watch the mooncalves dance under the moonlight.” 

“Oh, er, sounds interesting...what's a Thestral?” he couldn't help but ask. 

“See, Luna, I'm not the only one who doesn't know what they are,” interrupted Ginny. “Morning, Harry.” 

Luna accepted a plate from Astoria and pointed to the eggs. Harry took the chance to talk to Ginny.

“I just wanted to say thanks again for helping Rose. I didn't even hear you come in this morning,” he told her softly. 

“I know, you were snoring pretty loudly,” giggled Ginny. “By the way, cute Snitch pyjamas.” She too, accepted two plates from Astoria, handing one to Harry. 

He blushed. “My mum bought them for me,” he replied defensively. 

“So you like Quidditch?” asked Ginny. He nodded. “Will you try out for a house team at Hogwarts?” She pointed to eggs and bacon, and Daphne served her, looking annoyed when Ginny gestured for her to keep adding to her plate. 

“First years can't play Quidditch,” said Harry. “I really don't mind, I just like to fly.” 

“Me too,” agreed Ginny. “Do you have your own broom?” She moved on and nodded at Tracey who was looking after a platter of sausages and tomatos.

Harry nodded again. “My godfather got me the new Nimbus for my birthday last week. I'll hate to leave it at home when I go to Hogwarts.” He shook his head at Tracey and kept moving forward.

Ginny's eyes widened. “The Nimbus '99? Wow, that's a really fast broom, perfect for a Seeker.” She snagged four pieces of toast. “Grab us some pumpkin juice, will you?”

“My dad was a Chaser for the Gryffindor team, he's really good,” said Harry. He eyed her full plate doubtfully. “Are you sure you can eat all that?”

“Don't be silly,” she said, “one piece of toast is for you. Come on,” she urged, hurrying after Luna. 

Harry grabbed a pitcher of pumpkin juice from Anthony and followed her. He gestured to Neville and Ernie to join them too.

“So, you were saying your dad played Chaser,” reminded Ginny, handing him his toast. He poured a drink for Rose, Ginny and Luna, then one for himself before passing the pitcher to Neville.

“Yeah, he told me his name is even on a plaque in the trophy room at Hogwarts,” said Harry, proudly. 

“Are you talking about dad and Quidditch?” asked Rose, overhearing.“Ginny, do you like Quidditch too?” 

“I love Quidditch,' replied Ginny. 

“Me too. Who's your favourite team? I love the Holyhead Harpies,' said Rose. 

“Oh, me too,” gasped Ginny. “My dream job is to play Chaser for them. Isn't Gwenog Jones an amazing Beater? She's my favourite player.” 

“She's so fierce,” agreed Rose. She leaned in to whisper to Ginny. “Harry's a really good flyer.” 

“Really?” The red haired girl looked at the boy with renewed interest. “You know, we have a sort of pitch at home. You and Harry should come over and fly some time. You fly too, don't you?” 

Rose nodded. “I really like playing Beater but everyone tells me I'm too small.”

“Ooh, I hate that,” growled Ginny. “My brothers won't even let me fly with them, just because I'm a girl. They don't even know I take their brooms out and fly them all the time!” 

Rose snickered. “Harry won't let me touch his precious new Nimbus...but he did say I could have his old broom. He's all right, I suppose, as far as brothers go. Does Luna fly?” 

Ginny looked over at her best friend fondly. “Every night, in her dreams,” she said. Rose looked dubious so she felt the need to add, “Luna sees things most people don't. If she says she flies, then I believe her,” she stated, defensively.

Rose wasn't sure exactly what Ginny meant, but she decided it would be better to say nothing than ask questions or get into an argument. By mutual consent, both girls concentrated on their breakfasts. 

“Children, may I have your attention please.” Miss Burbage clapped her hands, pleased that most of the children immediately put down their knives, forks and spoons to listen to her. She decided not to bring negative attention to Greg and Vince who kept shovelling food in their mouths. “After breakfast, you will return to your sleeping quarters to change into your swimwear. Today will be spent out on the water. Don't forget to grab your towels and hats.” 

An excited buzz went around the room, and the children began eating just a little bit faster, and as soon as they could, they were returning to their own rooms to get changed. 

Most of the older girls wore bikinis, with Lavender's swimsuit just a bit too small for her; she was the most developed of all the girls, even at eleven, thus earning herself some jealous looks from Pansy and Daphne. Astoria and Rose wore a one piece while Ginny and Luna wore bather shorts with a large tee shirt. 

“Hey, look at Longbottom,” cried Draco, pointing. 

Everyone turned to look at Neville, who was turning a bright red. He was a plumpish boy with a round face, and his choice of attire did nothing to suit his body. His oversized shorts fell to his knees. As he was currently receiving the sun block charm from Mrs Pucey, he had taken his tee shirt off, showing rolls of puppy fat around his middle. 

“That is quite enough,” snapped Mrs Pucey. “Malfoy, you're next. Top off!” 

“Girls, over here for your sunblock charm,” called Ms Burbage. “Miss Lovegood?” 

“Shall I take my top off too?” asked Luna, lifting her top half off, making it obvious she wore nothing underneath. 

“No, Luna,” said Ginny, pulling her top back down. 

“Who'd want to look at her anyway, she's Loony!” teased Vince. Greg and Draco chuckled.

“Leave Luna alone,” cried Ginny. Lavender, the twins and Astoria came closer.

“That's not a nice thing to say,” noted Rose. Harry and Neville were by her side, looking angry. Greg nudged Draco and they moved away. 

“I never said I was nice,” spat Vince, feeling overwhelmed with people who were not on his side. He looked around; where was Greg, Draco, and Theo?

“Well, duh,” said Ginny, and everyone laughed. Vince flushed when he realised they were laughing at him. 

“I'm leaving,” he said angrily. 

“The camp?” asked Luna. Astoria and Rose giggled. 

“No, Loony, I meant, I'm going over there with my friends,” growled Vince. 

“Some friends, they didn't even come over and stand up for you. Come on, Luna, Rose, Tori, let's go swim,” urged Ginny, taking Luna's hand.

Rose nodded, taking Astoria's hand and following the other two. Astoria looked delighted at her new nickname, and she and Rose talked till they came to the lake. 

“ Last one in has to wash Vince's swimmers,” teased Ginny, and with shrieks of laughter, they all ran in.

“Aah, it's cold,” gasped Rose, turning to see some of the boys were jumping off the small jetty. Her brother was trying to encourage Neville and Ernie into the water; finally succeeding. 

It was a fun morning. As the sun rose they were glad to have the cool water to play in. Parvati and Padma convinced Harry and Ernie to let them sit on their shoulders and wrestle till one fell into the water, while Lavender had no luck convincing Neville. 

Susan and Hannah swam consistently to a marker in the lake and back, while the younger girls competed to see who could hold their breath under water the longest. 

Draco and Theo were content to bob in the shallows, and Pansy, Tracey and Daphne stayed there too. Vince and Greg initially swam as far out as they could, but soon returned to his side. 

Anthony was diving down as far as he could go, hoping to find his Rubik's cube. When he explained what he was doing, Susan, Hannah, Ginny, Terry,   
Harry and Ernie helped him; the others not feeling competent enough to dive down that far. Unfortunately, they had no luck, and soon enough they had to go in for lunch.

Neville, Luna and Ernie were on lunch duty, offering assorted sandwiches, fruit and flasks of pumpkin juice. Everyone seemed in good spirits and were eager to return to the water once lunch was over. 

Harry, Rose and Ginny lingered behind after everyone had left, waiting for their friends to finish their lunch duties. By the time they returned to the lake, Ms Burbage had already reapplied the sunblock to the others and was arranging teams in canoes. 

“Oh boy, I can't wait to try that,” gushed Ginny. “How many can go in one canoe?” She stood impatiently as the sunblock charm was applied to her again. 

“Three to a canoe,” repeated Ms Burbage patiently, who had already explained the rules to the others. 

“Come on, Luna,” urged Ginny, “We have to catch up to the others.” She could already see that Draco, Vince and Greg were out in front, although Draco was the only one not paddling. Parvati, Padma and Lavender were trying to catch up, but Anthony, Susan and Hannah were close to them too. 

“Why isn't Draco paddling?” asked Ginny, as she claimed one of the last three canoes. 

“He's just lazy. Do you know I heard Daphne say he doesn't want to get his hair wet, that's why he didn't swim too far out,” giggled Astoria. “Could I...would you mind if I went with you?” she asked shyly. 

Ginny looked over to see Rose was getting in the canoe with her brother and Neville. “Sure Tori, come sit here, at the front. Luna, you take the back. I'll sit in the middle,” agreed Ginny. 

“Oh, thank you,” gushed Astoria. The three girls pushed off, quickly jumping in, although Luna nearly fell in, making the boat rock from side to side. 

“Luna, careful,” laughed Ginny, her hands gripping both sides of the boat. 

“There, I saw it again,” pointed Luna, leaning over the side. “It had the most beautifullest tail.” 

Ginny and Astoria shrieked as Luna reached out to the water. “Luna, no!” they cried, trying to settle the boat. Once it had settled, Ginny grabbed the back of Luna's tee shirt and pulled her back. 

“Oh, why did you do that, I nearly had it,” cried Luna. 

“Luna, we have to catch up with the others, we're last,” complained Ginny. 

“Ooh, that Greg and Vince will tease us if we're last. I heard him say boys are so much stronger than girls,” grumbled Astoria. 

“What? No way! Come on, Luna, once we've caught up to the boys, er, everyone else, then we can try and catch whatever is in the water,” offered Ginny. 

“Oh, I don't want to catch it,” replied Luna, shaking her head. “I want to play with it.” 

“What if it's a shark or something?” asked Ginny. 

“There's no sharks in lakes...is there?” asked Astoria, alarmed. She eyed the water cautiously. 

“No, of course not,” said Ginny. “Here, grab an oar and start paddling. One, two, row. One, two, row. One, two...” 

“This is very tiring,” said Luna, when they were only half way there. 

“We have to keep going,” insisited Ginny, but her face was red and sweaty and she was tired too. “Tori, are we getting really close?” 

“Kind of...but not really,” said Astoria, downhearted. 

“Our arms are just too little,” reasoned Luna. Astoria nodded in agreement. 

“No, we can't give up. Come on, just a bit further and we can catch up to Rose, Harry and Neville,” pleaded Ginny. Those three were only slightly further ahead, with Harry doing most of the rowing. 

Five minutes later, their canoe was alongside the other. “Hey, we made it,” sighed Ginny in relief. Her arms ached so hard. 

“Rowing is really hard,” offered Rose. “Harry did most of ours.” 

“Neville did some, too,” insisted Harry. 

“Where's the others?” asked Ginny, downcast to find everyone far ahead. 

“Ms Burbage said there's a small island over that way. Draco said he was going to find it. Mind you, he's sitting back like he is the captain of a ship. Vince and Greg are doing all the rowing,” said Harry.

“He doesn't want to get his hair wet or his hands dirty,” giggled Astoria.

“Nuts, I want to go to the island,” pouted Ginny.

“And I want to go find what's in the water,” said Luna, and without waiting for an answer, she half jumped, half fell into the water. 

“Luna!” cried Ginny and Astoria, instinctively standing and making the boat rock harder. “Oh no, ahhhh!” Both girls fell in the water. 

“Ginny! Tori, Luna!” cried Harry, Rose and Neville. As Ginny and Astoria surfaced, Harry and Neville reached out a hand to pull them up on their canoe. 

“There's too many in our canoe,” cried Rose, as their own canoe began to rock. 

“Where's Luna?” demanded Ginny, trying to stand. Harry grabbed her around her waist, and she practically fell into his lap. She pushed him away. “I need to find Luna.”

“There she is,” cried Neville. “Luna, swim over here,' he urged, reaching out a hand. 

“Weee, this is so much fun,' said Luna, shaking her long hair away from her face. “I found her! She wants to play with me, too.” She dove back under the water.

“Luna,” cried Ginny and Rose. Tori was silent, tears streaming down her face as she watched on.

SPLASH. They all looked to see Neville had jumped in the water and was dogpaddling to get to Luna. 

“Neville!” cried Harry and Rose, aghast. Rose turned to Ginny. “He's not a very good swimmer.” 

“He may not be a good swimmer, but if he's not Sorted into Gryffindor, I'll eat Luna's radish earrings,” declared Ginny, making Rose and Tori giggle. 

Luna surfaced. “Oh, hello Neville. Did you come to play with us?” 

“No, Luna, I...” Neville began to sink under the water. He bobbed back up, gasping for air, “came to help you,” he finished weakly, going back under. 

“NEVILLE!” cried Harry, Ginny and Rose. 

“We'll get him,” said Luna, cheerfully, and she dove under the water. Moments later, a large tail appeared out of the water, then splashed back down, spraying water over the four in the boat. 

“What was that?” gasped Astoria. She grabbed Ginny's arm. “Was it a shark? You said there were no sharks in the lake?”

“Ginny, you have a wand. Can't you banish it, or summon Luna and Neville?” asked Rose, desperately.

Ginny shook her head. “I didn't bring it with me, I had nowhere to hide it. Even if I did, I don't know the spell for that, I only know the ones I hear my mum use.” She tried to keep her fear for Neville and Luna out of her voice.

“Harry, I'm scared,” cried Rose; Ginny was, too. “Is that thing going to eat Neville?” 

“No...no!” assured Harry, although he had no idea. “Come on, let's just sit, settle the boat. Look, Luna's got Neville.” 

Neville clung to Luna, who was cheerfully swimming towards them. “No, not this boat, there's already one too many people in here,” he called. “Go to the other boat.”

But Luna and Neville didn't hear, and Neville just wanted to get out of the water and back safely with his friends. He grabbed the side of the boat and used all his weight to try and boost himself up into it. Unfortunately, the boat rocked hard on one side. 

“Noooo!” cried Rose and Astoria, as their boat tipped on it's side, making all four fall in the water. 

“Luna, are you okay?' called Ginny, swimming to her side. 

“Oh yes, I was playing with Nerissa,” said Luna easily. 

“Something just brushed against my legs,” cried Astoria, panicking. “Don't let it get me. I want to get out of here. I want my sister.”

“Tori, it's fine, it's just Nerissa,” explained Luna. 

Harry swam to Astoria's side and she clung to him gratefully. “I've got you,” he said gently.

“Please, I want to go back to camp,” she confessed tearfully. Harry nodded. There was no way they'd make it to the island now.

“Luna, who, or what, exactly, is Nerissa?” asked Ginny, looking around to make sure everyone was fine. Rose and Neville had swum back to their original canoe and were holding onto it, treading water. Harry was still comforting Astoria, who was now looking miserable, embarassed at her outburst.

“She's a mermaid, of course, and guess what, she usually swims in the Black Lake at Hogwarts, but this summer she was lonely because there was no children at school, so she decided to swim down here. Isn't that wonderful!” exclaimed Luna. 

Again, the large tail rose out of the water and slapped it as it fell down, spraying them all. 

Luna giggled. “Isn't she fun?” 

Ginny smiled at her best friend. “Luna, I'm glad you're having fun but I think we need to head back to camp. Astoria looks upset still and Neville looks a bit wiped out,” she explained softly. She was tired herself.

“Oh.” Luna bobbed in the lake, seeing an exhausted Neville regain his breath and Astoria wiping her eyes as Harry awkwardly patted her back while trying to stay afloat. “Okay. I'll just go and explain to Nerissa why we have to stop playing with her.” She ducked under the water. 

Ginny swam to her orginal canoe, using the last of her strength to nudge it towards the other one. Soon they were side by side. “Okay, who's going back to camp in which canoe?” she asked, for Astoria was clinging to Harry still. 

Rose looked longingly at her brother, and Ginny understood she wanted to stay with Harry, too. “Neville, do you reckon you can come into mine. My arms are so tired, I could use your help to row back.” She hated confessing her weakness in front of the others, but right now, she really wanted to get back onto land and she didn't think she had the strength to do it herself. 

Neville nodded reluctantly, and swam to her side. Harry flashed Ginny a smile of understanding, as he helped both Astoria and Rose into the canoe before launching himself up and into it last. 

Luna was still off swimming with the mermaid, and Ginny decided it might be best to get herself and Neville in the canoe and simply pick Luna up on the way. “Nev, do you reckon you can hold it steady for me, then I'll do the same when you get in,” she suggested. 

“I'll try,” said Neville, swimming around to the other side and holding on tight. Ginny prepared to push her body up and out of the water when she felt something underneath her feet give her a boost. She practically shot out of the water and into the boat. 

“Woah,” she said, unsteadily. She peered over the side to see Nerissa under the water, looking up at her. “Thanks,” called Ginny, waving at her. She looked up. “Okay, Nev, your turn.” She braced her weight against the opposite side of the boat. 

“Well, well, look what we have here.” Ginny turned at the sound of Draco sneering.   
“Is this really as far as you got? I can't see Longbottom. Did he drown? Is that what slowed you down, trying to find his body. With all that extra weight, you'd think he'd float, surely,” taunted Draco, not seeing Neville's downcast and flushed face on the other side of the boat. His canoe mates, Vince and Greg, howled with laughter.

“Shut it, Draco,” growled Harry. “That's just mean.”

“Hey, watch it, your boat's getting too close,” warned Ginny. 

The two boys rowing in the other canoe had stopped while they laughed, pleased for a break. But the canoe kept moving along with the momentum of the lake, and was heading straight for Ginny's canoe. 

“Stop it, idiots,” ordered Draco, to Vince and Greg. They immediately went to grab their oars, but they had mysteriously disappeared. Unfortunately, Neville chose that moment to launch himself into the end of the canoe with Ginny. 

He lay on his stomach, on the rim. His extra weight caused the other end of the canoe to lift out of the water. Ginny cried out, leaning forward to try and balance it, and the slightly airborn canoe end knocked into the canoe carrying Vince, Greg and Draco, knocking them straight into the lake. 

Neville inched his way into the boat, flopping onto the floor. Ginny moved to the other end, again to try and distribute the weight, and was relieved when the boat rocked but righted itself in seconds. 

Vince and Greg surfaced and swam for their canoe, which had drifted further away. “Ow,” cried Vince suddenly. “ Something just hit me.” It had felt like a paddle on his bottom. 

“Ow, me...ow, me too,” cried Greg. He peered into the water. “I think it's our oar...ow, it's hitting me!” he cried in astonishment.

Luna giggled; still bobbing in the water. “Nerissa is having so much fun,” she called. 

“Help, I can't swim. Help me.” It was Draco, floundering and waving his arms in the air before going under. 

Luna swam to him, pulling him up where he took large gulps of air. “Don't be afraid,” she cooed, taking his arm. 

He pulled away in fright. “What was that? Something just touched my leg! Merlin, somebody help me!” 

“Don't be afraid, Draco, it's a mermaid named Nerissa, she's Luna's friend,” called out Rose. 

Luna nodded and began swimming with Draco back to Ginny and Neville. “Just get me out of this water,” he begged, jumping again as Nerissa swam under him. “Make her go away!” he cried in fright. 

“But this is her home and we are the ones invading it,” reasoned Luna. She swam to the side of the canoe and Neville and Ginny each took one of Draco's hands to pull him onto their canoe. He quickly shot up and away from them and sat at the other end of the canoe, looking miserable. 

“Luna, we're heading back to the camp, you'll have to go with Vince and Greg,” said Ginny, “ is that okay?” 

“How are we going to get back, we've got no bleeding oars,” scowled Greg, whose bottom was quite sore. 

Luna put her face in the water, then resurfaced. “Nerissa will get us back,” she told them confidently. They begrudgingly helped her into their canoe, shrinking back in alarm as a large tail came out of the water and gave their boat a good shove in the right direction. 

“Wheeee,” cried Luna, sitting at the front of the canoe. Her arms were spread wide, as the small boat quickly left the others behind. “It feels like we're flying.”

“Come on, we should go too,” said Harry, and he began to row. Rose tried to help, but both girls were light and he could see they were both exhausted. 

Draco sat huddled at one end, dripping wet. Fear now turned to anger. “Stupid camp. I never wanted to come anyway,” he spat. 

“You're welcome, by the way,” said Ginny, rowing hard along with Neville. 

“For what?” he sneered. 

“Saving you,” snapped Neville. “Who goes out on a boat if you can't swim?” 

“He's right,” agreed Ginny. “You should at least have worn one of those jacket things. They help you stay afloat. The Muggles made them.” 

“Muggles?” spat Draco. “You expect me to use stupid Muggle crap?” 

“Oh, you mean like this canoe?” asked Ginny, sarcastically. “You're welcome to get out and swim back to camp. Oh wait, you can't swim!” 

Behind her, Neville chuckled. Draco's face grew dark. “Shut it, Longbottom.”

“Why don't you shut it, Malfoy,” snapped Neville. “Do us a favour and just sit there and say nothing, all right.” 

“Gladly,” spat Draco. He sputtered when Nerissa sent a wave of water over him, wetting him thoroughly; somehow she managed to completely miss Ginny and Neville. 

The two hooted with laughter. “Thanks, Nerissa,” cried Ginny, grinning as the tail rose out of the water and seemingly waved to her. 

Harry turned back to check on them, and he had seen what Nerissa had done. He laughed too, and told Rose and Astoria what Nerissa had done. 

Draco felt miserable as the girl's laughter drifted over the water, and he knew they were laughing at him. Dumb, little girls! Stupid camp!

As he watched Ginny struggle to row, wincing and breathing hard, he was sure somehow this was all her fault. Right from the start she'd been a pain; he knew he should have shot her down on the very first day. 

He'd find a way to make her pay. No-one made Draco Malfoy looked silly and incompetent – No-One!


	5. Night

To add to what Draco considered his humiliation, he was on dinner duty that night, along with the Patil twins and Pansy. The latter was sympathetic to his plight and fawned over him, even offering to do most of his serving for him, “while he rested from his ordeal.” 

Most of the children were talking loudly about their fun day on the water, including Luna who was excitedly telling everyone about Nerissa. Of course, nobody really believed her, even with Harry, Ginny and the rest reiterating she was telling the truth. 

Astoria sat with Daphne, staying close, even as she shot looks at the rest of her canoe mates from earlier. Rose was sitting close to Harry too, sandwiched between him and Neville. Ginny sat opposite them, eating slowly. All the girls' arms ached from all the physical work they had done that afternoon, and all they wanted was a good meal, and a good night sleep. 

The meal was good, a simple barbecue and salads. Ginny and Neville giggled when Miss Burbage noted Draco hadn't done much in the way of food serving so ordered him to wash the dishes by himself afterwards. Draco looked like he had no idea what she was talking about.

The children wandered outside again after dinner, most still talking excitedly about their day. “I hope we can go out on the water again tomorrow,” said Hannah. 

Susan nodded, and Terry, Anthony and Ernie looked keen as well. 

“It will be raining tomorrow,” advised Luna. 

Everyone looked up at the clear blue sky. “Luna, it's the beginning of August,” scoffed Lavender. “The sky is clear, how can you say it will rain?” 

Luna shrugged. “Nerissa told me a summer storm is coming. As much as I want to go and see her again, I don't want to swim when it's storming, do you?” 

“I don't want to canoe again, my arms really hurt,” confided Ginny to Rose, who nodded. 

The sun was starting to go down when Mrs Pucey and Miss Burbage lit the bonfire and handed out marshmallows and sticks. Then Miss Burbage began to talk about Hogwarts; the teachers, the lessons they'd learn, the daily routine they'd face. 

It was a soothing end to the busy day, and Miss Burbage had a quiet, lilting way of talking that made them feel at peace. She continued on, talking about Hogsmeade, of House points, of prefects, of Gobstones and Quidditch house rivalries. 

Harry felt excited that soon he'd get to go and, looking over at Neville, could see his best friend felt the same way. He felt a momentary pang that Ginny, Luna, Rose and Astoria wouldn't be sharing this experience with him and Nev. 

They finished the night off with some camp singalongs, and with the breeze picking up, Ms Burbage sent them off to bed at nine thirty. 

Draco had bided his time, watching on as the Muggle teacher spoke of the school he'd soon be attending. He watched on as even Vince and Greg got caught up in the singing; he, of course, was too above that. 

As everyone prepared to return to their cabins, he made eye contact with Ginny, gesturing for her to come over to the dark corner where he was. Ginny left Luna, who was still telling the other girls about mermaids in the lake at Hogwarts and, curious to know what Draco wanted, walked over to him. 

“How was dishwashing?” she smirked.

Draco scowled. “Shut it, Weasley. Thanks to that Loony girl, everyone now knows I can't swim.” 

“So what, you can learn,” suggested Ginny. 

“I don't want to learn,” spat Draco. “This is all your fault.” 

Ginny crossed her arms in amusement. “How is anything you do my fault?” 

“You brought that crazy girl to camp. You've been a pain in my butt the whole time,” he said. 

“Whatever,” shrugged Ginny. “Just stay away from me and my friends the rest of the camp and we'll be fine.” She started to walk away. 

“You're hanging around with a bunch of losers,” he called. “You couldn't even make it the island today.” 

She stilled. “So what? You wouldn't have made it without Goyle and Crabbe.” 

He grinned, this was going just as he planned. “How about a bet? I reckon you can't row a canoe to the island and back.” 

“Why should I, what's in it for me?” she asked. 

“If you win, I'll do your kitchen duty all day tomorrow,” he offered. “If I win, you have to serve me breakfast, make my bed, wash my clothes. Basically, be my house elf for the day,” he sniggered.

She snorted. “Too easy.” 

“Really? Then what have you got to lose?” he teased. 

“When are we supposed to do this bet, anyway?” she asked. 

“How about now?” he taunted, “unless you're scared?” 

“Why aren't you scared?” she wondered aloud. “You can't swim, you probably can't row and you want to do this...at night? Something smells fishy to me,” she added suspiciously. 

“Probably Goyle, he hasn't showered since we got here,” sniffed Draco. He glared at her. “What's the matter, is it past your bedtime, little girl? Are you scared, little girl? Is it too hard, little girl,” he challenged. 

Ginny gritted her teeth. He had known exactly what buttons to push. “Luna said there's a storm coming,” she said. 

“Scared of a bit of rain, little girl,” he taunted. 

That was it. “Fine. You're on! But if you fall in the water, don't expect me to come and save your arse.” 

He rolled his eyes. “ Such common talk, and you from a pureblood family. Guess it's true what they say about your family. Common as muck,” he sneered. 

She got up close to his face. “Take that back,” she demanded, her wand practically up his nose. 

He blanched, coward that he was. “So, are we doing this or not?” he asked. 

“Fine. I'm going to grab a jacket, I'll meet you down at the lake,” she told him. 

“Weasley?” She turned back to look at him. “Tell no-one,” he warned, before disappearing into the dark of the night. 

Ginny snorted and walked away. Stupid boy. She told Luna everything!

/*/*/*/*

Two hours later, Harry was woken from his sleep. “Rose, what is it? Luna, what are you doing here?” 

“It's Ginny,” said Rose, fearfully. 

“Where?” asked sleepy Harry, looking around. He rubbed his eyes. “I don't see her.” 

“She made a bet with stupid Malfoy, to row to the island and back. They left about two hours ago, just after we all went to bed,” said Rose. 

“Well that was just silly,” said Harry, yawning. 

“She hasn't returned yet, and the storm is coming,” said Luna, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger. 

That made Harry sit up. “You don't think she's still out on the water?” he asked. 

Rose and Luna nodded. “Her arms were really tired from earlier,' said Rose. 

“Someone should go and find her,” said Luna. “Rose and I were going to go but we don't think we can row very far, even with the two of us,” she explained. 

A roll of thunder made them all look up, not that they could see anything. “Ginny doesn't like storms. She tries to be brave but she really doesn't like the thunder and lightening,” said Luna, nibbling on her thumb nail. 

“We have to go find her,” implored Rose. 

“What about Malfoy?” asked Harry, swinging his legs out of bed. 

“In bed, sound asleep,” said Luna. “He tricked her.

“What? How did he get there and back, and not worry about Ginny?” demanded Harry. 

“He told us he never mentioned he would be rowing to the island, Ginny just assumed it was a race,” said Rose, miserably. “Harry, she's out there all alone.” 

“It's all right, Rose, Luna, I'm going,” he assured them. “I'll find her and bring her back.” 

Rose grabbed his arm. “You will be careful, won't you. Wear a life jacket, take a torch. Please, be careful.” She threw herself at him. 

He hugged her. “Rose, I'll be fine. The island isn't that far, really its not.” 

“But it's dark and the storm is coming,” reminded Luna. 

“Oh, well, it's not raining yet,” realised Harry. “Look, that might slow me down a bit, but that's all. Come on, then. Help me push my canoe into the lake.” 

He pulled his clothes on over his pyjamas and grabbed a blanket off his bed, for extra warmth. He and the girls ran down to the lake, where a canoe waited. 

“We think thats the one Draco pretended to use,” said Luna. “Here.” She handed him an umbrella. 

“How am I supposed to hold that and row?” he questioned. 

Luna shrugged. “Ginny can hold it when you find her. Oh, and here.” She removed a necklace from around her neck and placed it around his. She also kissed his cheek.

He blushed. “What was that for?” he asked, fingering the necklace. It looked like it was made from corks. 

“For helping Ginny. She's my best and only friend. I don't want to lose her,” explained Luna. She pointed to the necklace. “That will keep the Nargles away.” 

Another roll of thunder had them all looking up at the sky, and at the dark clouds gathering. 

“Go,” urged Rose, “ The sooner you go, the sooner you'll find her and come back.” 

Harry nodded, and together, the canoe was pushed into the water. Harry grabbed the oars and began to row, as he felt the first drops of rain. 

“If I'm not back by morning, tell the camp leaders,' he called. 

“If you're not back in an hour I'm telling them,” Rose called back, “ be safe, Harry.” 

“Tell Ginny I said hi,” called Luna, waving. 

Harry shook his head as he chuckled. 

Rose and Luna sat down to wait. Luna brought out another umbrella and opened it above their heads.

“Luna?” Rose spoke softly. 

“Yes, Rose,” replied Luna. 

“I'm your friend, and so is Harry and Neville,” said Rose, tentatively. “If you want to be our friends, I mean.” 

“Oh yes, thank you, Rose...but you understand Ginny will always be my best friend.” 

Rose nodded. 

Luna's hand found Rose's and took it. “It's nice to sit with a friend. We don't even need to speak, just be here for each other while we wait.” 

“I'm scared for them, just a little bit,” confided Rose. 

“Me too, only because I know Ginny doesn't like storms,” revealed Luna, “but I have confidence in Harry.”

“Me too,” agreed Rose. 

They looked up as the rain became heavier. Neither said anything, they just held hands as they continued their vigil under a large umbrella. 

/*/*/*/*

Harry breathed heavily, rowing hard. He'd started out fairly confidently, heading in what he was sure was the right direction, but as the clouds gathered, cutting out the light of the moon, now he was merely rowing in hope.

He judged that he'd only been rowing about ten or so minutes; he'd hoped to get to the island before the storm hit. Susan and Hannah had told him it only took about twenty minutes of rowing to get to the island, but that was with two of them, and they were well matched. 

The rain started, light at first but it soon became heavier. Every now and then he had to stop to wipe his wet hair off his face. There was no signs of Ginny or the other canoe, so he prayed she was simply biding her time on the island for the storm to pass. Still, knowing she was afraid of storms made him worry for her, and he rowed just that little bit harder. 

/*/*/*/*

“Luna!” gasped Rose, eyes widening as a sudden thought came to her. 

“Hmmm?” A sleepy Luna replied.

“Nerissa,” said Rose. “Could you ask her to help Harry and Ginny?” 

“That is a splendid idea, Rose,” said Luna, clapping her hands. “I'm sure she would help.” 

“But how can we ask her?” asked Rose, looking at the lake.

Luna cupped her hands around her mouth. “NERISSA?” she called out.

“Sssh, we don't want to wake the whole camp,” said Rose, nudging her.

Luna tried again. “NERISSA?” she called, in a loud whisper. “Please help Harry get his boat to the island to find Ginny.”

They waited a moment, then came the sound of a large splash, like a tail hitting the top of the water. 

“And bring them both back to us safely,” added on Rose. 

“THANK YOU,” both girls whispered loudly. 

“I feel much better now,” sighed Luna, sitting down again. 

“Do you really think she can help?” asked Rose, scanning the dark still water before sitting down next to Luna. 

“Oh yes, mermaids are very fast, she will catch up to Harry in no time,” assured Luna.

“Luna, what did Nerissa look like? We only saw her large tail from where we sitting in the canoe? Is she as pretty as the mermaids in my story books at home?” asked Rose. 

“Of course, Rose,” said Luna. “Everyone is beautiful in some way, if you take the time to truly look.”

The clouds gathered ominously and thunder rumbled across the sky. “I really don't know why Ginny hates the thunder and lightening, I find it quite magnificent,' breathed Luna, her eyes affixed to the sky. 

The thunder rolled again, and Rose huddled closer to Luna. She just hoped her brother had already reached the island.

/*/*/*/*

Harry was tiring, he had thought he would have reached the island by now. He dare not stop rowing and he was deeply worried he may have veered off course. 

Suddenly he felt a soft bump under the canoe. He felt worried, lifting the oars out of the water. Then he felt the boat get a large nudge, and he suspected Luna's new friend had come to help him out. 

The boat picked up speed and within minutes he felt the canoe hit land, just as the thunder rolled loudly across the sky. He scrambled out of the canoe, dragging it further up on the island. 

He then turned, struggling to see anything because of the heavy rain and the dark of the night, although the rain seemed to be easing. “Ginny?” he called, “ are you here? It's Harry.” 

There was no reply, but he couldn't but cringe when a flash of lightening burst across the sky. “Ginny?” 

He walked further up the island; probably too small to be called an island, just some land with a few large trees on it in the middle of the lake. 

He thought he saw a small light up ahead. “GINNY?” he yelled. He headed in the direction he had seen the light. 

He looked back to see if he could see if the canoe was still secure; it was, and when he turned back around, a blur of a figure ran straight at him. He stepped back in alarm, especially when the figure barelled straight into him, wrapping arms around his waist. 

“HARRY! Oh, Harry, you're here. You came!” 

Harry happily hugged her back; she fit perfectly under his chin. “Ginny, are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?” He stepped back to look at her.

“I'm not hurt,” she replied, shaking her head, “ but Merlin, my arms are sore. I just couldn't row back tonight, especially when the storm started.” 

“Luna said you're scared of storms,” Harry told her. 

“I'm not scared,” she scoffed, biting her bottom lip, “I just don't like them.” She cringed as another roll of thunder and lightening flashed above them. “Come on,” she urged, taking his hand and dragging him further up. “Lumos.” She lit up the end of her wand. 

“That's the light I saw,” he exclaimed. 

Ginny nodded. “I think you can send messages with your wand, but I don't know that spell. I only know a few.” 

“I think it's pretty cool that you already know some spells,” said Harry. 

But she shook her head. “Percy said when you get your own wand, special magic happens. This wand is my granny's, not mine. When I'm really big I'm going to save and save and save, then go and buy my own wand, my real wand, and then I'll be able to do all the spells in the whole world.”

Harry nodded. “Neville got his wand already, and he said magical sparks flew out of wand when he chose the right one. I can't wait to get mine.” 

Ginny nodded. “I want the wand with magical sparks...but this will do for now. I know Accio, Nox and Lumos. Oh, and Alohamora, because Fred and George are always trying to break into locked rooms. Mum knows lots of cleaning spells, but they're just boring.” 

She led the way up near a tree, walking around it. “Here, I made a shelter of sorts.” She had found a large boulder with enough room for one adult to lay under...or two small children. 

“It will be a tight squeeze but it should be all right, don' t you think?” she asked him. She jumped as lightening lit up the sky momentarily. 

“It's great, Ginny, well, better than the tree, anyway. Come on, you get in first.” 

Ginny crawled into the gap between the boulder and the earth, wringgling to make as much room as possible for Harry. She turned on her side, looking at him expectantly. 

He crawled in beside her, laying on his side to face her. He couldn't help but see her shiver, and knew it wasn't ideal that they sleep in their wet clothes. Still, they had no blankets and covers, so there wasn't much they could do for warmth. 

“Here,” he said, wriggling an arm under her. “We should stay close, for warmth.” 

She turned her body so it was flush against his side. When another burst of lightening flashed across the sky, she buried her face against his chest. 

“It'll be okay, Ginny,” he told her softly. 

“I really don't like storms,” she confessed softly. 

“Then try and get some sleep,” he suggested, tightening his grip on her. “We'll head back to camp early in the morning.” 

She snuggled against him. “Thank you for coming to find me, Harry. It was very brave, coming out in the dark in the storm. You'll be a Gryffindor too, I bet.” 

Her words filled his body with warmth. He so wanted to be in Gryffindor, just like his parents and godfather. “Do you really think I'm brave, Ginny?” he asked hopefully.

She nodded, yawning. “Of course. You're my very own hero.” 

He smiled in the dark, and that's how he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Ginny woke early, as she was prone to do. She was cold, so she moved closer to the nearest source of warmth, which happened to be Harry. 

She realised it was early morning, still dusk, and that the storm was over. They needed to head back to camp, to avoid being caught out by Miss Burbage, if they hadn't already. 

“Harry. Harry, wake up,” she whispered, then shook her head at her foolishness. There was no need to whisper for there was no-one around to hear. “Harry, WAKE UP!” 

“Huh? Oh, yeah, right. Morning, Ginny,” he said sleepily. He yawned and stretched, sitting up and hitting his head on the boulder. He rubbed it, cursing as he realised he was bleeding.

She giggled as he cursed. “It's early morning, the sun's just starting to rise. I think we should head back now, hopefully we'll make it back without anyone knowing we've been gone all night,” she said. She gently tended to his head.

“Okay then,” he said, and he rolled to his side, then to his feet. “Er, Ginny, I just have to go...over there for a bit,” he told her, pointing to a tree a few feet away. He really needed to pee. 

“Okay,” nodded Ginny. “Um, call out before you come back, all right?” She needed to go too. 

They finished their ablutions, then walked down to the canoe. Harry was able to see the one Ginny used, further around. “We'll have to tow yours back too.” 

They dragged her canoe over and used their shoelaces all tied together to tie the canoes together, it was the only thing they had. “It may not hold,” warned Harry worriedly. 

“I could hold them together,” suggested Ginny, “but then I won't be able to help you row.” 

“I'll be okay, I think,” said Harry. “Nerissa helped me on the way over, perhaps she'll help us on the way back.” 

“We'll call her once we get on the water,” decided Ginny, “it can't hurt.” 

Feeling positive, they carefully pushed both canoes into the water, and Ginny held on tightly to the flimsy connection between the two. 

“Oh, I just remembered there's a Sticking Charm,” said Ginny, taking out her wand and saying the incantation. “There,” she said, satisfied, as a light secured the laces to the other canoe. “Mum did it to Fred and George once,” she explained. 

Harry nodded, concentrating on his rowing. “So,” he huffed, “why don't you like storms?” 

Ginny bit her lip, looking undecided. “You'll think I'm silly.” 

“No, I won't, promise,” said Harry. 

“I had a pet chicken,” began Ginny, “ we have lots of chickens, but Margaret belonged to me. She lay the best and biggestg eggs for me and it was my job to look after her. But one day...” She looked away. “One day I forgot to feed her, so she wandered further down past our orchard. Ron put all the chickens away in the coop when we heard there was a storm coming that night, but when I asked him about Margaret, he said he didn't remember if he saw her or not.”

“Mum wouldn't let me go out and check, because the storm had started. I had to wait till they were asleep and I crept out. Margaret wasn't in the coop, so I went to find her. It was raining really hard, and there was thunder and lightening; really loud thunder. I...I was scared,” she reluctantly admitted, “but I had to find Margaret.” 

Harry had stopped rowing to listen to her story. “What happened?” he asked gently, although he had a feeling he knew. 

“I found her way past the orchard,” said Ginny, her eyes on the water. “I caught her, but she was really scared too. She pecked me and ran away and then...then a bolt of lightening hit a tree and a branch fell down, landing right on top of her. My Margaret died and I was trapped because of the branch. I had to stay out there all night,” she finished miserably. 

“That does sound scary,” agreed Harry. “No wonder you don't like storms.” 

“I never had another chicken after that was just mine,” said Ginny. 

“Why was her name Margaret?” asked Harry, resuming the rowing.

“Her full name was Margaret Hatcher. I named her for the Muggle Prime Minister.” said Ginny, proudly. 

Harry looked at Ginny in disbelief, and the two started laughing. 

They rowed a bit further, passing a man fishing in a canoe of his own. “You kids all right?” he called, seeing dried blood on the boy's forehead. “You're out early.” 

“We're fine, thanks,” called back Harry. 

“How's the fishing?” asked Ginny. 

“Not bad. You sure you're okay? You with the camp, then?” he asked. 

Harry and Ginny nodded. 

“I'm here with my daughter and wife, just over yonder. A last family holiday before our daughter goes to boarding school. Name's Dave Granger,” he said pleasantly. 

“Nice to meet you but we have to go,” said Harry, as he began rowing again. 

“Bye,” waved Ginny, watching his cast his line. “He was nice.” 

Harry stopped rowing after a bit and wiped the sweat off his brow. “Oh, we were going to call Nerissa,” said Ginny. She raised her voice. “Nerissa, are you there? I'm Ginny, a friend of Luna's.” 

They waited and, sure enough, a few moments later, a beautiful young mermaid appeared, her upper torso out of the water. Harry blushed at the sight of her generous female form.

“Nerissa?” asked Ginny. 

The mermaid nodded, but said nothing. 

“I'm a friend of Luna's, you helped us yesterday, and you helped Harry last night. Would you help us once more to get back to camp? Please?” implored Ginny. “We're so very tired from all the rowing and we miss our friends. I miss Luna.” 

Nerissa nodded again and dove under the water. They watched from above as she swam under their boat, and gave them a huge push with her tail. 

“All right!” yelled Ginny, as the canoe slid easily through the water. Nerissa continued to push the boat back to camp, and they were there in no time. 

“Thank you,” called Ginny, as she and Harry clamoured out to drag both canoes onto land. They both waved goodbye as Nerissa swam away, waving goodbye with her tail. 

“I wonder if you'll see her at Hogwarts,” said Ginny, looking at Harry. She hugged him suddenly. “Thanks, Harry, really.” 

“It was nothing,” he shrugged. 

“It was to me,” she said, and before he could stop her, she kissed his cheek. She looked over his shoulder. “Luna, Rose!” 

Harry put his hand to his cheek in something of a daze. Luna had kissed him the night before but it had felt nothing like this. Little tingles danced on his cheek.

“Harry!” His sister ran to him, hugging him. He hugged her back. “I'm so glad you're back, I was getting worried.” 

“Does anyone know we were kissing, er, missing?” asked Harry. 

Ginny went bright red. Luna giggled, but Rose didn't understand. “We don't think so, we didn't tell anybody. Come on, we should get back to our dorms. Don't forget, we're on breakfast duty today,” she reminded them. 

Harry and Ginny groaned. “I just want to sleep the day away,” she grumbled. 

“You should both go have a shower, and get into some clean, dry clothes,” suggested Rose, wrinkling her nose. “You both stink.” 

“We slept under a rock last night,” defended Ginny, “ but a shower does sound good. Come on, Harry.” 

The two headed to their separate cabins to get their towels, toiletries and clean clothes. Neville woke, surprised to hear of his friend's nocturnal adventure, and was sorry he hadn't woken to help them.

They were both exhausted by the time everyone started arriving at the communal hall for breakfast. Draco Malfoy was initially surprised to see them both, but quickly recovered his surprise. “Good morning all,” he said, exuberantly. 

Ginny's eyes narrowed. “You should be doing this. I won!” she reminded him. “I won because you didn't even leave the camp.”

“Don't recall saying I would,” shrugged Draco.

“I can't believe you'd let Ginny row out there at night, and with a storm too,” hissed Harry. 

“She could have drowned, you, you...ferret!” cried Rose. “Luckily my brother went and helped her,” she added proudly.

Susan, Hannah, Terry and Anthony were nearby and they heard Rose; they all began laughing. 

“Shut it!” said Draco, angrily. “Stop laughing!” 

“Oh Rose, that's perfect,” giggled Ginny. 

“You,” he pointed at Ginny. “You have to be my house elf for the day. Potter saved you, you didn't do it alone.” 

Ginny struggled to hold in her temper. “Fine,” she said, her teeth gritted. She looked at the empty bowl he held. “You really want me to serve you your food?” She coughed up a spit ball, ready to let it loose. 

Draco blanched. “I'm not hungry,” he said weakly, putting his bowl down. He moved on to Rose, who had the bacon, eggs and sausages. She too, coughed up a spit ball. 

Harry merely cocked an eyebrow. Draco conceded. “Common as muck,” he spat. 

“I know you are, but what am I?” called Ginny, as he stormed away. She grinned at Rose and Harry. 

Luna sidled up to her. “May I help you?” 

“Luna, you already helped us lots by making friends with Nerissa,” said Ginny. “Here, I saved the biggest strawberries for you to have with your porridge, I know they're your favourite.” 

Luna beamed, watching Ginny dish up a big bowl of porridge with four plump strawberries. “I really prefer dingleberries, but these will do nicely. Thank you, Ginny.” 

Miss Burbage clapped her hands to get their attention once breakfast was nearly over. “In light of the storm, our hike today is cancelled, so we are just having a free day for our last day. You may swim but we ask you stay close to camp, no rowing to the island. There will be arts and craft activities, and some Muggle games, like hopskotch, hula hoops and archery.” 

“I think I'll just sleep today,” whispered Ginny to Harry. 

“Don't forget you have to wash my clothes, Weasley,”called Draco, guessing their intentions.

As breakfast wound down, Ginny nearly fell asleep, propped against Harry's shoulder. He wasn't doing much better, yawning constantly. Luna and Neville offered to help them do the clean up and the dishes after everyone else had headed outdoors. 

When they were nearly finished, Astoria popped her head in. “Hey guys,” she said, shyly. “Draco is outside, bragging that Ginny is his house elf for the day. He says she has to make his bed and wash his clothes.” She moved inside to help them. 

Ginny snorted. “That's it, I've had enough of this.” She stormed out, leaving the others to wonder what she was going to do. They finished their chores, wiping down the tables and washing and drying the dishes alongside the camp elves. 

They wandered outside, although with Harry's yawning, they could see he would need to go to sleep soon. 

Draco was holding court, bragging for all to listen to him. “I dared her, you see, but she couldn't do it without Potter's help,” he was gloating. 

“You dared her to row out to the island, late at night?” asked Daphne, appalled.

“In the middle of a storm?” asked Susan, disgusted.

“That's really low, Draco,” said Terry. 

Draco couldn't believe it. “What is wrong with you people? She did it, didn't she?”

“So then she won your stupid bet,” clarified Hannah. 

“No, because Potter helped her,' repeated Draco. 

“Harry rescued her,” corrected Rose. 

The door to the boys dormitory slammed open, and Ginny walked out, her arms full. 

“Good, she's going to wash my clothes,” announced Draco, pleased. The smirk on his face disappeared when Ginny headed, not for the camp laundry, but for the lake. 

“What are you doing?” he asked her. 

Ginny ignored him, walking straight past him, her head held high. Draco realised her intentions way too late. 

“Nooo,” he cried, as she threw all his clothes in the lake. 

“There,” she said, turning to face him. “They're washing.” She stormed back up the camp, sneezing all the way, and went to her own cabin. Luna followed and Rose did too, after shooting Draco a dirty look. Harry chuckled in admiration, then went to his cabin where he promptly fell asleep.

“Ha ha, she showed you,” laughed Ernie and Anthony. Even Vince and Greg were snickering, as was Padma and Parvati. 

Pansy tried to help him, going down to the lake's edge and trying to fish the clothes out. Astoria came down next to her; Pansy thought she was there to help, but Astoria simply pushed her into the lake too. Draco was still bemoaning the loss of his clothes, although some had washed up. He was trying to convince Vince, Greg and Theo to go in the water and look for them but they weren't interested in helping him at all. 

At Mrs Pucey's suggestion, he had to borow clothes from his cabin buddies. He regretted not staying with Theo or even Potter, as they were more his size. Instead, he had to wear oversize clothes from Vince and Greg, who gave up their clothes rather reluctantly. He looked ridiculous and he knew it. 

The girls giggled when he emerged from his cabin wearing the oversized clothes, and he scowled at them. It reminded Rose of her cousin Dudley and she giggled the loudest. 

Lavender, Parvati and Padma were giggling too. “Hey, Draco, we think we found some of your clothes,” they called, beckoning him over. “ Come see.” 

Shooting his friends a cold look, he went down to the girls, who handed him a telescope. “Where?” he demanded. 

“Over there,' pointed Padma. 

He put the telescope to his eye and looked left, then right, then left again. “I don't see anything,” he said. 

“Are you sure? Try your other eye,” suggested Parvati. 

Draco sighed and put the telescope to his other eye. “Nope, nothing,” he said, handing it back to them. 

“Oh, sorry, our mistake,” they said, although Lavender was giggling to hard to say anything. He shot her a curious look before going back to his so called friends. 

“Hey, look at Draco's raccoon eyes,' hooted Ernie, pointing at him. 

“What do you mean?” asked Draco. 

Anthony laughed. “The girls must have smeared something on the rim of the telescope, you look like you have black glasses on,” he explained. 

Draco huffed and went to the bathroom, looking in the mirror. He cried out in alarm at the black circles around his eyes. 

He was not used to this kind of teasing, and had no idea what to do. None of his friends had come to help him either. He turned on the tap and had to really scrub hard to get the black marks off. 

His borrowed tee shirt was now wet, so he returned to his cabin to change. As he opened the door, a bucket of water fell on him, completely drenching him. 

Draco was angry. He wanted to hit something, he wanted to get somebody in trouble...in truth, he really wanted to cry. 

He got a towel and dried himself and re-dressed. There was a knock at the door, and when he called out to come in, Mrs Pucey entered. She stopped, seeing the wet mess in the doorway. 

“They did this to me,” he told her, his anger returning.

“Who?” she demanded. “I need names, Mr Malfoy.”

“I don't know,” he admitted. 

She eyed him carefully. “Then I can't help you. Clean this mess up,” she ordered. 

“What?” he asked, “why me?”

“Because you have no idea who did it and somebody has to. I don't see anyone else around so it has to be you. Get to it,” she ordered.

“How?” he asked.

“Figure it out,” she said shortly, and left. 

Miserably, he used his wet tee shirt to clean up the spilled water as best he could. He left the cabin, slinking off somewhere alone. 

He only returned when it was time for dinner, barely looking anyone in the eyes. He grunted when the servers, Lavender, Padma, Parvati, Ernie and Terry asked him what he wanted, and they slapped a bit of everything on his plate. 

He sat down, trying not to react when Vince and Greg actually moved away from him. It was horrible; everyone hated him. 

There was another bonfire that night, their last night at camp. Lavender, Parvati and Padma performed a skit, and led the camp in the singalongs. Miss Burbage encouraged the children to ask her any questions about Hogwarts. 

Again, Draco was left to sit alone, almost as if he was in quarantine. He noticed Harry, Ginny and Luna slip away for a bit, and thought they may have gone back to sleep. Ginny was still sneezing and she'd been given some Pepper-Up potion. 

The camp was more subdued that night than the previous one, with the realisation that this was their last night together. 

Harry and Luna returned, confirming to Rose that Ginny had gone to sleep earlier. Rose and Luna were sleepy too, from their night vigil, so they didn't stay much longer. 

By nine o'clock, Miss Burbage sent them all to their cabins, with the reminder they could sleep a bit later the next morning, for breakfast would be at eight thirty, and the bus would arrive for them by ten. She encouraged them to start packing that night. 

The children dispersed back to their cabins. Draco led the way to theirs, alone again. He walked in, just wanting to get into bed and go to sleep, wake up and get ready to go home. He longed for the comforts of Malfoy Manor; there he was the prince with a manor full of house elves to do his bidding.. 

He changed into borrowed pyjamas, tampering down the flush of humiliation, then pulled the covers back on his bed. 

“Aaagh,” he cried, jumping in horror. 

Terry, Vince, Greg and Anthony came over to his bed, looking down. Boys from the next cabin came in too, laughing at what they saw. Word even spread to the girl's cabins.

There was crickets, worms, a toad and even dead fish in his bed. It smelled really bad. When Anthony lifted his pillow, a squirrel ran out, after having defecated where his head would lay. 

“I hate you,” cried Draco, “I hate you all.” 

He cringed as the squirrel jumped off the bed and ran out the door, seeking the nearest tree. Neville scooped up the toad. 

“Oy, what did we do?” demanded Greg. 

“What is all the noise about?” asked Mrs Pucey, from the doorway. 

“Look what they did,” pointed Draco. 

“Who?” she asked.

“I don't know,” he yelled. “Probably the Weasley girl.” 

“Miss Weasley had Pepper-up potion and went to bed over an hour ago,” said Mrs Pucey. 

“Potter then,” he spat. 

“It is very serious to accuse someone without any proof, Mr Malfoy,” said Mrs Pucey sternly. “ Do you have any proof?” 

“They hate me, they all hate me,” he wailed, hoping for some sympathy. 

Mrs Pucey wasn't the sympathetic type. “I suggest you clean up that mess, find some clean sheets and re-make your bed.” 

“Can't one of the camp elves do that?” he asked. 

“No,” she replied shortly. “I shall be back to check on you in half an hour.” 

“We'll help you, Draco,” offered Anthony. 

“Why? I laughed when Greg threw your game away,” asked Draco. 

“Because you really don't have a clue how to do anything, do you?” asked Anthony. Draco reluctantly shook his head. 

“Well, I want to get some sleep tonight, so why don't you just shut up and help me help you,” he said, and began stripping the sheets carefully, removing the bugs and worms, taking them outside their cabin. 

“Thank you Anthony,” said a meek Draco. He went to the linen cupboard to retrieve clean sheets. 

Anthony instructed Draco on making his bed, while the others watched on. Draco said nothing, just did as he was told, and very soon he was able to slide into his bed. 

In the girl's cabin, Ginny, Rose and Luna exchanged victorious, yet sleepy smiles, before Rose left them to go to Harry's cabin.


	7. The Last Day

Breakfast was subdued the next morning, with the realisation that camp was nearly over. No-one was required to help serve, although Susan and Hannah volunteered to assist the camp elves. 

Lavender, Parvati and Padma were already exchanging addresses and talking about catching up in Diagon Alley before September first. Harry, Terry, Neville, Anthony and Ernie were discussing the merits of the Houses at Hogwarts, promising that, no matter what House they ended up in, they would remain friends. Daphne and Tracey were talking quietly, with Astoria shooting longing looks at Ginny, Luna and Rose. 

Vince and Greg were talking with Theo, and the trio were basically ignoring Draco, who sat miserably alone at the end of the table. Pansy sat near Daphne and Tracey but kept shooting Draco forlorn looks. 

Miss Burbage gave a little farewell speech when breakfast was over, while Mrs Pucey simply nodded along. Then the children were allowed out to gather their bags from their cabins and bring them to where the Knight Bus was expected soon. This also gave them time to find any items they had forgotten to pack. 

Once the child had their sleeping area inspected and approved of, they were allowed to go outside and play till the bus arrived. An owl let them know it had been delayed due to an unexpected pick up request in London. 

Luna had gone to pick some flowers, so Ginny wandered over to where Harry and Rose stood. “Oh, Harry, your poor head!” she exclaimed. “Does it hurt?”

“Nah,” he said, shaking his head, “but I'll have a wicked scar for a bit.” 

“Well, it seems right that, because of the storm, you have a lightening bolt scar on your head,” chuckled Ginny. 

“It'll fade in time,” assured Harry. Rose nudged him, gesturing silently at Ginny. Harry flushed. “Er, here. It's our address in Godric's Hollow. You know, if you want to write, or come over sometime.” He handed her some parchment

Rose beamed hopefully at Ginny, who took it, opening it to read. “Of course I'll write, we're friends, aren't we? Tori, hey, Tori, let me give you my address,” cried Ginny, beckoning her over. 

Astoria shyly came over to them. “Thank you, it would be nice to get letters just for me sometimes.” 

“I'll write, Tori,” vowed Rose. The two girls would be starting at Hogwarts at the same time, two years from now. 

“Me too, and so will Luna,” said Ginny. She looked around then at Harry. “Where's Neville?” 

“He looked after a toad last night, the one you put in Malfoy's bed. I think he was going down to the lake to let it go,” said Harry. 

“That's a nice thing to do,” smiled Rose. 

Neville had indeed taken the toad down to the lake. He'd set it down, thinking it would hop away immediately, but to his surprise, the toad didn't move. 

“Go on, then, shoo,” urged Neville. The toad didn't move.

“Whachoo got there, boy?”

Neville looked around. A young man, nineteen or twenty, stood close by, having a cigarette. “It's a toad,” he replied. 

“A magical one?” asked the man. Neville shook his head. “Shame. I 'ad a toad at 'ogwarts, I did. Much better than a cat, ya know,” the man said. 

“Really?” asked Neville. He still had to get his creature to take with him to Hogwarts; he'd been thinking about an owl, but he really liked the toad he'd watched over last night. 

“Dead straight,” nodded the man. “Easier for Transfiguration, ya know.” 

“No, I didn't know that...but thanks. Maybe I'll get one next week in Diagon Alley,” said Neville. “Thanks, er...?” 

“Trevor, me name's Trevor but me friends call me Trev,” winked the man. 

“Mine call me Nev,” said Neville. 

“Nev and Trev,” grinned the man. “Well, best be off. Nice chatting wiv you, Nev.” He chucked his still lit cigarette in the lake. 

He turned to leave, only to have the cigarette stub flung back at him, hitting him on the head. “Oy!” he said, turning. His mouth dropped open. “Is that...is that a mermaid? Never seen one of them here before.” 

Neville tried not to laugh, but Nerissa hadn't liked him throwing rubbish in her lake. “She got lonely up in Scotland so she swam down here,” he told Trevor. “Her name is Nerissa.” 

Trevor looked admiringly at Neville. “You talked to her? Lucky lad. Anyway, I've got to go. Best of luck to you, young Nev.” 

After his conversation with Trevor, Neville turned to look for the toad, but he had gone. He felt a bit sad he hadn't seen him hop away, but he was glad the toad was back where he belonged. 

“Neville!” Luna waved to him, still a distance away. He waved back, and the two began walking towards each other. 

“Look!” cried Luna. “I think Nerissa found all Draco's clothes and left them for him.” 

“Hey Draco, here are your clothes,” called Neville, his hands cupped over his mouth. 

Draco stomped down, sick of everyone ignoring him. Others followed, curious to see what Draco would do next. 

Draco picked his clothes up, one by one. “They're ruined, all of them,” he complained, “ and where's my dressing gown? It's monogrammed, you know,” he boasted. 

Neville shrugged. “These were just here, I didn't see any dressing gown.” 

“Is that it?” asked Luna, pointing. She laughed and clapped her hands as Nerissa jumped easily out of the water, wearing a green dressing gown with 'DM' in silver on the breast. 

“What's she doing?” demanded Draco, “ that's mine.” 

“I think she likes it,” laughed Susan. 

“I don't think she's going to give it back,” agreed Hannah. 

“Hey guys,” called Neville, bending down to pick something else up. “Look!” 

He held it up for everyone to see. It was the Rubik's cube, and each side was showing one colour.

Anthony quickly went to Neville, who handed it back to it's owner. “You did it, Neville, you found it.” 

Everyone cheered for Neville, who tried to tell them it was probably Nerissa who had found it. Luna winked at Neville. 

“Children?” 

They all stopped cheering and turned to see Ms Burbage and Mrs Pucey. “It's time to go, the Knight Bus is here,” smiled Ms Burbage. 

Excited to be going home, the children raced up to the cabins, and sure enough, the bus was there. 

“We'll be home soon,” said Rose, catching Harry's arm. “We'll see mum and dad, and I bet Uncle Sirius comes over tonight, too.” 

“I can't wait to get home and tell Daddy about Nerissa,” agreed Luna. 

“I bet Mum has been cooking all my favourites,” said Ginny, “and we'll have a feast tonight. I hope Ron and Percy are feeling better.” 

The others shared their thoughts about going home as they all boarded the bus. They sat together in the friendship groups they had formed, which meant Draco sat alone. 

Being a magical bus, they arrived back in London in no time at all. A large group of parents and siblings eagerly awaited their arrival. 

As each child alighted from the bus, there were shrieks and cries of joy, and the child was quickly embraced. 

“Ginny, love,” called her mother, waving and beaming. Ginny waved back, grabbed Luna's hand and went to greet her parents. 

“Harry, Rose,” bellowed their dad, James.

“Geez dad, I think we would have heard you even if we were still in the Cotswolds,” grinned Harry, as Rose flung her arms around their mother's waist. 

“Gee Lil, I think they may have missed us,” teased James, as Harry hugged his dad. 

Rose left her mother and almost pounced on her dad. She hugged him hard, then stepped back, her forefinger meeting her thumb. “Just a little bit, Dad,” she assured him, “ but we made so many new friends.” 

Draco stepped off the bus and looked around. There were no parents waiting to greet him, to ask about his adventures, to exclaim how much they missed him while he was away. 

“Master Draco?” 

Draco turned to see one of the Malfoy's many elves. “Yes?” 

“I am Dobby and I is come to take you back to the manor,” announced Dobby. 

Draco's heart plummeted, for just for that one moment, he had hoped his mother or father had come to collect him. “Oh. Yes, well, thanks. I have to get my bags.” 

“Dobby shall be getting young master's bags, young master need not worry. Please be waiting here.” The house elf disappeared and returned several seconds later, Draco's much lighter bag in his grasp. 

Draco looked around. The other children were farewelling their friends, promising to stay in touch, and of course, they would see each other again in just three weeks time, at King's Cross Station. Some, like Tracey and Theo, had already left, without saying goodbye.

But nobody bothered about him. No-one asked to swap addresses, nobody told him they'd meet up on the train station, or save room in a carriage on the Hogwarts Express. 

“Draco?” 

Draco turned expectantly, only to see Loony Lovegood standing there. “What?” he asked abruptly. 

Luna didn't seem perturbed by his rude attitude. “I wanted to say goodbye. I won't see you for a whole another year.” 

“Thank Merlin,” said Draco, under his breath. 

“I want you to know that Nerissa has promised me she will return your dressing gown when you get to Hogwarts. You just need to go to the Black Lake and call for her. She'll like to see a friendly face,” explained Luna. 

“I'm not going to wear that thing after a creature has worn it,” exclaimed Draco, his eyes wide. “Are you ludicrous!” 

Dobby seemed embarassed by his master's words, but again, it didn't bother Luna. She shrugged. “Then Nerissa will keep it, thank you. Oh, here.” She thrust a small piece of fabric into his hands. 

“What's this?” he asked. 

“Friendship bands. I made one for everybody,” explained Luna. 

“Luna, come on, it's time to go,” called Ginny. She looked curiously at her and Draco.

Unexpectedly, Luna hugged Draco. “I had the best time at camp. Goodbye.” She let him go, skipping off to the waiting Weasleys. Ginny ran to meet her, and they waved goodbye to everyone before getting into Mr Weasley's Ford Anglia and driving away. 

“That was most kind. Is that a friend of the young master?” asked Dobby. 

Draco looked down at the fabric still clutched in his hand. A friendship band – from the loony one? He crumpled it in his fist but then again...he unrolled his fingers, staring down at it. 

It was his first gift from someone that wasn't related to him. He stared at it in wonder and nodded silently in reply to Dobby's question. 

He shoved it in the pocket of his borrowed clothes. “I suppose we should be off. Mother and Father are probably wondering where I am,” he said. 

“Master Lucius is away on business. Mistress Narcissa did mention you dining with her this evening. Here, young master, take Dobby's hand, we shall be at the manor in no time.” 

Draco swallowed. “Thank you, Dobby.” He tentatively put his hand on Dobby's arm, never having touched an elf before, and before he knew it, he was in his mother's study. 

“Draco darling, I – what on earth are you wearing?” His mother practically recoiled from his open arms, taking a step away from him. 

Draco flushed. “I had to borrow some clothes from a larger boy.” 

Narcissa wrinkled her nose in disapproval. “And one, unfortunately, who has no taste and obviously buys from the common shops.” 

Draco shrugged. It was probably true. 

“Well...?” prompted Narcissa. “Was camp successful? Did you make strong connections? You know your father will ask, Draco,” she chided. 

Draco shoved his hands in his pockets, fingering the friendship band. “Actually, Mother, I made friends, not connections,” he lied. 

“Oh.” Narcissa seemed taken aback. “How...nice.” She looked at her son; there seemed something different about him. 

“I think I'll just go to my room, get changed,” said a subdued Draco, and without waiting for her to respond, he turned and left. 

Narcissa and Dobby watched him go. “Elf,” she said. 

“Yes, Mistress?” asked Dobby. 

“Burn those clothes,” she instructed. “My son and I will eat in the formal dining room this evening. Make sure my son is properly attired.” 

Dobby bowed. “Yes, Mistress.” 

Up in his bedroom, Draco looked at the friendship band once again. Regretfully, he put it in his bedside drawer, knowing his mother would be aghast if she ever saw it. 

He sat and pondered the last few days. He'd gone to camp, sure of his position and thinking he belonged at the top of status ladder. But it hadn't gone like that, and he definitely hadn't liked being excluded. 

He realised, then and there, he had decisions to make about his life, or his whole time at Hogwarts was going to be just like camp.

September First 1991

Harry felt a thrill as he passed through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾. It was finally here, he was going to Hogwarts! His dad put his hand on Harry's shoulder and, together, they steered his trolley towards the big red train, his mother and sister walking behind. 

“Harry!” All the Potter's turned to see Neville waving to them, and they made their way over to him, standing with his grandmother. 

“How's Trevor?” asked Rose, peering in the cage at Neville's side. 

“Brilliant,” said Neville, happily. He had beem invited to go along with the Potters to Diagon Alley and had brought his toad, which he had named Trevor. Harry chose an owl that he had named Hedwig, it was a going-to-Hogwarts gift from his godfather, Sirius. 

The train whistle blew, it was the five minute warning. All the excited children took this time to say a final farewell to their families. 

“Hurry along, come on now. Fred, George, help your brother.” 

Harry, Rose and Neville turned at the sound of the familiar names. Sure enough, a large family of redheads were bustling, practically running, to get to the train. 

“Ronald, if you've forgotten anything, send an owl. Percy dear, you will watch over your little brother, won't you?” Molly Weasley was saying. 

“Of course, Mother, but I do have my Prefect duties to attend to,” reminded the eldest boy, Percy. 

“Why didn't you ask us to watch over ickle Ronniekins?” asked one of the twins. 

The mother was harassed enough. “Fine, George, please will you and Fred watch over Ronald?” 

“I'm Fred! Honestly, woman, call yourself our mother,” cried the twin, Fred. 

“Oh, where is Ginny? Sorry, Fred,” apologised an exasperated Molly, looking around. 

The twin grinned. “It's all right, I really am George. Hey Ginners, we'll send you a toilet seat,” called George, hurrying to catch up with his twin, Fred, and their best friend, Lee.

Ginny giggled, and Harry's heart did some weird thumping thing. Without a word, he left his family and walked over to Ginny. 

“Hey.” 

Ginny turned. “Harry!” She flung her arms around him, hugging him tight. 

“ONE MINUTE” bellowed the conductor. 

“Bill told me all about the Sorting, they just put some old hat on your head, and somehow it will know exactly what House you belong in,” she whispered. 

Harry exhaled in relief. His dad and godfather had teased him about it again last night. “Really?” he asked. 

She nodded. “Bill wouldn't lie to me.” 

“Harry, it's time to get on board,” urged his mother, sharing an amused look at her husband. 

“You'll be in Gryffindor for sure,” Ginny told him. 

“So will you, next year,” he told her. 

“Harry!” shrieked Rose. 

Smoke was billowing out of the big train. “Write to me,” he pleaded to Ginny. “I have a new owl, Hedwig.” 

She nodded. “Luna is coming over to the Burrow later, we'll both write you a long letter this afternoon.” 

They hugged again, and then Harry ran to catch the train. He was bundled into a carriage with Neville, and he quickly leaned out, waving goodbye as the Hogwarts Express slowly pulled away. 

Ginny couldn't help it, she ran as far as she could alongside the train. “Goodbye,” she called, “goodbye.” Harry watched her as long as he could but then the train turned around a bend, and she was gone. 

He sat back in his carriage, feeling both sad and excited. 

The carriage door opened and a boy stuck his head in. “Hi, do you mind?” he asked, gesturing to the spare seat. 

“Sure, come in,” welcomed Neville. “Actually, I'm going to check on Trevor, and see if Ernie, Anthony and Terry are close by. Want to come too, Harry?” 

Harry shook his head. “No, I'll stay here with...?” 

“Ron, Ron Weasley,” said the ginger headed boy, gratefully sliding into the seat Neville just left. “And you are?” 

“Harry. Harry Potter.” 

“Oh yeah, Ginny told me about you. Do you still have the scar?” asked Ron. 

Harry lifted his fringe to show the scar he still had from his adventure with Ginny. 

“Blimey. So she really did stay the night on an island?” asked Ron. 

Harry nodded. “She was really brave.” 

“Camp sounded pretty good. I was bummed that I couldn't go,” sighed Ron, looking through his bags for his sandwiches. 

“Well, Luna seemed to have a really good time in your place,” said Harry. “She and Ginny were really nice to my sister, too.” He felt a pang at the thought of not seeing Rose until Christmas. 

“So did you make lots of friends at camp?” asked Ron, nervously. 

Harry nodded. “I already knew Neville, but yeah.” 

They both looked up as the door opened yet again, and a girl stuck her head in. “Sorry, have you seen a toad? It's just, this boy Neville has lost his.” 

Harry grinned. “I'll come help you find him. I'm Harry, by the way.” 

“I'm Hermione Granger. Thanks for helping, this other boy, Draco, is helping me too.” 

She stood aside to show Draco waiting out in the hall. 

“Malfoy?” asked Harry, surprised. 

“Potter,” acknowledged Draco, coolly. 

As if sensing trouble, Ron stood up behind Harry. “I'm Ron, Harry's friend.” 

“Ginny's brother?” asked Draco. 

“Yeah,” nodded Ron. 

“Hello! I still need help finding a toad,” reminded Hermione, sarcastically, looking between all three boys. 

“Keep your hair on,” said Ron, shuffling past Harry and Draco and followed her down the hall. She babbled all the way. Harry thought he heard her mention 'Hogwarts-a History' one of their school books.

“So you're helping that girl, er...?” Harry couldn't remember.

“Hermione?” helped Draco. 

“Right, Hermione. You're helping her find Neville's toad?” clarified Harry. 

Draco nodded and, swallowing his pride, held out his hand. “I know I was an ass at camp. I want to say I'm sorry and, well, hope we can start again at Hogwarts..” 

Harry looked at the outstretched hand, and into Draco's icy blue eyes. For once they didn't show contempt, but were almost pleading. “I'm all for giving someone a chance.” He took Draco's hand and shook it. 

“Found it!” cried Ron, coming back down the hall. He looked down at Harry and Draco's hands. “Come on, the Trolley witch will be around soon.” 

So Draco, Harry, Ron and Neville ended up sharing a cabin the rest of the way to Hogwarts, and when they arrived, Draco was Sorted into Slytherin, Neville into Hufflepuff, Hermione to Ravenclaw and Harry and Ron into Gryffindor. 

Summer 2008

“Are we there, yet?” chanted James, 7 and Albus, 5 ½, as they had done the last twenty minutes of the car drive. 

“I told you no, five minutes ago,” sighed Ginny. 

“Mum, that was five minutes ago. Are we there yet?” asked James. Albus giggled. 

Harry and Ginny shared a fond look. “Actually, James, yes, we are,” announced Harry, pulling the car into a driveway. A cabin perched a few feet away, their home for the next week. 

Albus and James eagerly looked out the window. “Cool!” enthused James, seeing the blue lake. 

“Coo,” echoed Lily Luna, 2. She waved her arms as her brother's hopped out of the car. Ginny opened her door and snapped open the restraints on her car seat. She picked her up, perching her daughter on her hip. 

“Well, here we are, at the Cotswolds,” said Harry, walking around the car to his son's side. 

“Can we go 'splore, Dad?” asked Albus. 

“Not yet, Al. We're all going to help carry things up to the Granger's cabin, then you, me and James will go for a walk, find the best walks for us, mummy and Lily.” he looked over at Ginny, who winked. They had worked it out between them already. Lily would be happy to potter around their new home. 

James and Albus seemed satisfied with that arrangement so, whooping, they ran to the back of the car and grabbed their own bags, wheeling them up to the cabin. Harry was with them; he had the key that Hermione had given him to her family's cabin. 

“Me help,” offered Lily, and Ginny gave her a loaf of bread to carry to the cabin. Ginny then grabbed Lily's bag and a couple of bags of food. Hers and Harry's bags could wait till later. 

It was pretty rustic, the Granger family had done repairs over the years, but not upgraded. Looking around was like a step back in time. Ginny took a deep breath of fresh air.

Familiar arms slipped around her waist, and she leaned back against her husband's body. “All right?” he asked softly. Inside, the kids were exploring the cabin.

She nodded. “I can't believe we're finally back here … and with our kids.” 

“I know. We've talked about this place for so long, telling the kids how we first met. They kept asking us to bring them here, and finally, here we all are.” Harry couldn't wait to show his kids all over the popular camping area. 

Ginny turned and slipped her arms around her husband's waist. “We're going to have such a great week, especially when Hermione and Ron, and Draco and Astoria, and their kids, join us midweek. Just a pity Luna, Rolf and the twins couldn't make it.” 

“Yeah, but I'm glad we've got some time just for our family,” agreed Harry. He couldn't wait to take his boys hiking and swimming and rowing. There was a lot more to see around the Cotswolds these days, too. 

“Mum, Dad, can we go down to the water?” asked James. 

“Go on, I'll put the food away and come down and join you,” nodded Ginny to Harry. “All right boys, but Lily goes too. Watch out for your sister,” she ordered. 

Lily toddled out, grabbing Harry's hand and the four Potters walked down to the lake's edge. 

“Dad, when can we go swimming?” asked Albus. 

“We'll go back soon and help your mum unpack, and then we can go,” said Harry. 

“Me too?” asked Lily.

“You too, Lily,” agreed Harry. 

“Dad, look, there's a jetty,” pointed James. “Can we go on it.” 

“Sure,” said Harry, and the boys ran ahead, racing to the edge. They waved to some people out on the lake in canoes, fishing or paddling. 

While Harry talked to the boys, Lily Luna leaned over the edge of the jetty; safe, with her hand grasped in her daddy's. At first she was mesmerised by her own reflection, shimmering in the water. Harry smiled to hear her giggle. 

She continued looking at herself until there was a ripple in the water. She giggled again, as she waved with her free hand. 

In the water, Nerissa waved back to her new friend. 

~finite~


End file.
